Let the Prank War Begin!
by NerdySparkles
Summary: Everyone is fed up with Magnus and Alec's pranks. After being dyed pink, and being roughly coated in glitter from head to toe, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle were fed up. A Prank War begins and everyone is split into groups by couples. What will change as the Pranks begin? Maia/Jordan Jace/Clary Simon/Isabelle Alec/Magnus There will be some strong language in chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES! I OWN NOTHING ACTUALLY… BUT ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE BRILLIANT CASSANDRA CLARE! ON ANOTHER NOTE! I WANT TO SAY THAT THERE WILL PROBABLY BE SPOILERS IN THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ENTIRE SERIES YET! MOST OF THE CHARACTERS WILL STILL BE ALIVE! THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN HOW THE BOOKs ENDED! BUT ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

Magnus and Alec ran out of the Institute's front doors in laughter. Alec almost falls to the ground but Magnus steadies him as they run down the steps in loud laughter. Clary and Jace storm out of the institute after them in complete anger. But it is impossible to take them seriously. They are both pink from head to toe. They both storm down the steps and stand in front of Magnus and Alec, furious.

"Alec! Magnus!" Jace and Clary yell at them.

"Does this even come off?!" Clary yells in question.

"It will eventually." Magnus breaks in laughter.

"This is not funny!" Jace yells at them and his face would be turning red if it weren't for the hot pink dye that Magnus and Alec covered them in. "Did you forget about the event for Maryse that is today?"

"Oh…" Alec stops laughing but can't manage to hold in his laughter. They looked ridiculous.

"Yeah, Oh…" Jace spit at him. "I'm getting really sick of your guys' pranks!"

"But they are so funny." Alec keeps laughing at them.

"No! It's not! I'm still washing glitter out of my hair and Jace is still being affected from that duck prank you gave us a week ago!" Jace shivers thinking back on the moment.

"That's exactly why their funny!" Magnus calms his laughter.

"Whatever, now instead of spending an hour with Izzy getting me ready, we need to spend an hour trying to get this dye off. Come on Jace!" Clary takes his hand and they both storm off back into the institute.

Clary scrubs repeatedly on her arms, face, and neck trying to get the dye off. She only managed to get most of the dye off of her face but there was still some on her cheeks. It wasn't coming off her arms, legs, or neck.

"I can't believe them…" Izzy says as she grabs makeup off her dresser and applies it on the spots were the dye isn't coming off her face.

"I know… We need to do something about them." Clary says in frustration.

"Well I can cover up the dye on your face but since it's not coming off you neck or arms you will have to wear one of these dresses from my closet. Here" she says grabbing a long dark blue dress from her closet and tossing it to Clary.

The dress was so long she almost tripped on it when she walked. It had long sleeves that flared out near the bottom. Clary managed to get some of the dye off her neck but not enough. Luckily this dress had a turtle neck on it that covered it up. She wasn't able to get the dye off of her hands and wrists so she tried her best not to be noticed. The dress was loose near the bottom that flowed when she walked. There was a black lace design on the whole dress that went well with it. Since Clary couldn't get the dye off of her scalp, so she just wore her hair down.

After an hour of Izzy applying makeup and helping Clary with the dress, they were done. Clary didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. She felt like she had a million coats of makeup covering her face. Eventually Jace walked in not doing too good with the dye. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up, long sleeve shirt. Almost all of the dye was gone from his face and his hands, but there was still pink dye on his neck and his once beautiful golden hair now had an abundance of pink dye in it to. Since Jace has blond hair, his hair was dyed along with his skin.

"Guys! What am I going to do?" He asks in panic. "The dye isn't coming out of my hair!"

"Calm down. We can dye it but I don't know about getting it out and you still have dye all over your neck." Izzy says trying, but not doing a good job, to calm him.

"Yeah I know!" he raises his voice, startling Izzy. "But I want it out, Iz!"

"Come on then." Izzy pulls Jace and Clary into the bathroom, in a final attempt to get the dye out. Izzy lathered a million hair products in his hair, before digging her nails into his scalp like talons.

Izzy got all of the dye out of Jace's hair by scrubbing at his scalp viciously, with all the shampoo and conditioner product she had. Clary got some of the dye off of his neck but he has to wear his collar up so no one could see it.

They all headed down the steps and there are many people waiting downstairs talking with each other. They expected Maryse when they came down the steps, because everyone turned their heads towards them and some even began to clap their hands.

"Wrong people." Snickered Jace.

"So what's this big gathering thing about?" asks Clary.

"It's just a small celebration for our mother." Izzy sighs and they walk down the rest of the steps. "Wait, Shit! I knew I forgot something!" Izzy panics.

"What Iz?" Clary asks her.

"It's mom's birthday and I left her gift at your house!" Izzy whines.

"Why is it at my house?" Clary asks.

"I needed to hide it somewhere!" Izzy complains.

"…Okay?" Clary says confused. "What is it, exactly?"

"I got her the most beautiful diamond earrings I could find!" Izzy squeals. "I was in the mall with you after about an hour of convincing you to come shopping for new clothes. While we were shopping we passed the jewelry store and they had the most 'beautiful' earrings on display. I was going to buy them for myself then I realized that it would be the perfect gift to give mom for her birthday!" Izzy has a big grin plastered on her face now. "And mom can be really sneaky and I wasn't risking it so I left them at your house.

"Well then let's go to my house and get the earrings for your mom then!" Clary says.

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Jace whines.

"Nobody feels like dealing with you now Jace!" Izzy defends.

"Well you can be nice to me or I won't drive you two to go get the gift. You know, since I am the only one out of us that has a license" Jace smirks.

"Who said we were going to ask you!" Izzy points a finger at Jace.

"Well, it just seemed logical…" Jace grinned leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Well." Izzy mocks Jace. "You know I can just call Simon and ask him to bring them here for me, right?"

"No…" Jace whines. "Don't invite the Vampire here. Besides we live on holy ground. He can't place one foot on this property!"

"I can go take them from him outside!" Izzy starts to yell causing a few weird looks from the guests. "Why do you have to be so difficult Jace?" Izzy pulls out her phone and dials Simon's number.

"Jace!" Clary says. "Don't be like that to Iz! She is doing something nice for your guy's mom and you are arguing with her!"

"What are you talking about Clary?" Jace smirks. "I argue with her all the time!"

"Yeah I know!" Clary says.

"Why not!" Izzy whines on the phone. "Please Simon?" Izzy pouts. "Jace is being an arrogant ass today because of one little prank, can you please?" Clary laughs at her remark of Jace. "Oh, okay… Well I will talk to you later…"

"Look what you did Jace!" Clary nudges his shoulder.

"Iz calls me an ass all the time Clare…" Jace says bored.

"Jace, get your damn keys. You're taking us to Clary's house." Izzy gives up and asks for Jace's help.

"Gladly." He fake smiles.

They all walk out the front of the institute and get into Jace's car. Jace gets in the driver's seat and starts up the car while Izzy and Clary sit in the back seat of the car.

"What?" Jace questionably says. "Nobody wants to sit by me?" he turns and looks back at them.

They both just stare at him with anger without saying anything.

"Ugh!" Jace complains. "Fine! I'm sorry for being an arrogant jackass that I normally am! Now would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Just get going so we can make it back in time." Izzy doesn't accept his apology but Clary feels bad for him.

Izzy, Clary, and Jace pull back up to the institute in silence, not saying much to each other. Izzy quickly gets out of the car with a small black box in her hand. Clary and Jace take their time getting out of the car and walk back up to the institute hand in hand. Nobody really said anything to each other on their way there and back.

When Jace and Clary enter the institute they already can't find Izzy. They look around the party for signs of Izzy but they can't find her. Eventually Jace just gives up and goes off to the party just standing around. Clary decides to go check upstairs in Isabelle's room and that's she finally found her.

"What Clary?" Izzy asks as she sits on her bed looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Clary questions. "You haven't said much to me and especially Jace."

"I don't know." Izzy wipes away a stray tear that fell from her closed eyes.

Clary goes and sits next to her. "Iz… Something is obviously wrong. Please tell me. What made you so upset all of a sudden?"

"It's the same thing that's always made us all upset…" Izzy wipes her eyes with her gloved hands. "I can't stop thinking about Max… I can be having a great day like today. You and Jace came in to the institute with dyed pink skin that couldn't keep me from laughing." Izzy starts to smile. "I had my mind off of him for once… Then I had to call Simon, Jace started being an ass. Simon reminds me so much of Max. And Jace was being arrogant and a jerk. If Max was here then Jace wouldn't be like that… All of these thoughts kept crossing my mind and then I thought about how different we would all be if he was still here. If he was still here then maybe I would actually be a good person…"

"Iz what are you talking about, you are a great person." Clary places a hand on her shoulder. "But I get what you mean. I haven't really had anyone that means something to me die… But maybe you're right… Things could possibly be different if Max was here. But you guys are all good people and it wouldn't be any different if Max was still here."

"Thanks Clary…" Isabelle wipes a final tear from her eye and gets up along with Clary. They both walk out of her room and back out into the party. They both just walk around the party exchanging small talk. Then they realize that they haven't seen Jace in a while so they both start to look for him.

"Clary!" Isabelle yells when she finds Clary looking in the dining room for Jace. "Have you found him?"

"No…" Clary sighs.

"Damnit Jace!" Isabelle flusters.

"It's okay Izzy. We will find him and it's not like he can't take care of himself anyways…" Clary states.

"I know!" Izzy whines while she sits in one on the dining chairs. "He's just been such an ass lately I just don't feel like dealing with his crap right now!"

"I know…" Clary agrees sitting in the chair next to her laughing.

Their laughter stops when they hear a familiar voice call out to them. "Girl's, is that you in there?"

Maryse…

"Yes mom, it's just us." Isabelle says questionably.

Maryse walks in with a slight angered look on her face. "You know that you're not supposed to be out here yet…"

"Sorry Maryse." Clary speaks up this time. "We have been looking for Jace and we haven't found him."

"While he was down here he told me that he would possibly be going back to his room… Why don't you check there?" Maryse points out.

"Thanks mom, we'll go do that then." Isabelle gets up and walks out of the dining room with Clary following her. Both of the girls walk up the stairs to Jace's room and knock on his door.

"Oh, hey!" Jace says cheerfully opening the door

"Yeah hey? Where the hell have you been Jace?" Clary whines.

"I have only been in my room for like," he looks at his watch. "Like ten minutes…"

"Okay well then what are you doing up here?" Isabelle asks him frustrated.

"Is that any of your business?" Jace asks with a smirk.

"Jace," Clary glares at him. "Would you please do us all a damn favor and stop being an ass… Now tell us what the hell you are doing?"

Jace puts a hurt look on his face. "Well if you are going to be like that then I'm not going to tell you…" Jace turns and walks into his room. Isabelle and Clary follow him in his spotless room.

"What are you not going to tell us Jace?" Isabelle asks in frustration.

"Well… If Magnus and Alec are going to keep pranking us…" Jace puts and evil grin on his face. "I say that this is just the beginning of a Prank War."


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg. This is the second story I have published and I got a bunch of followers! Thank You guys so much! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story! Here you go, here is the second chapter, enjoy! **

**I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments character, the beautiful Cassandra Clare does.**

"So what are we going to do next?" Magnus claps his hands together in excitement.

"I don't know?" Alec says in between his fits of laughter. They both just got done pranking Jace and Clary by dousing them in pink dye when they entered the Institute doors. They both couldn't look any more hilarious, and Alec couldn't get enough of it.

"I say we get the vampire and fierce shadow hunter next!" Magnus says cheerfully!

"Fierce shadow hunter?" Alec says in question.

"Izzy is my best friend Alec. I have specific names for all three shadow hunters. There is Izzy- the fierce shadow hunter. Jace- the arrogant shadow hunter. And Clary- they red headed shadow hunter." Magnus names off.

"What about me?" Alec pouts.

"Of course Alec. You are the gorgeous, handsome, awesome, amazing shadow hunter." Magnus says with a big cheesy smile.

"Good… And you are Magnus- the glittery fabulous warlock of Brooklyn." Alec says, smiling at his boyfriend

Magnus just smiles back. "So we need to prank Iz and Steven."

"It's Simon, Magnus." Alec smirks.

"I knew that!" Magnus lies with a smile on his face.

"Yeah sure…" Alec jokes. "So what should we do to those to two?"

"What does Susan hate?" Magnus asks.

"Again, it's Simon, even though you aren't going to listen to me. But I have no idea?" Alec asks with no clue. "What about Iz?"

"My shopping buddy hates spiders…" Magnus says.

"Do you think Simon will hate them too?" Alec wonders aloud.

"Well I don't think we should just do something to scare them…" Magnus plots. "We should do something destructible like with Clary and Jace…"

"Well we can't permanently cover them in glitter because Izzy would be okay with that…" Alec says.

"Wait! No Alec that's a perfect idea!" Magnus cheers. "Iz has a sparkle flavor but I think only someone can handle so much of it... And that's coming from me!"

"I can't believe you just said that Mag's but I think you are right… I know you are right." Alec says baffled. "Even I can't handle your glitter one bit Mag's!"

"Well then how should we do this? Should we just surprise attack them or do it without them noticing?"

"It doesn't matter. We just need to get lots of glitter" Alec says.

"I have enough glitter for every single person in this world to have a life supply of glitter…" Magnus brags to himself.

"Mag's" Alec questions. "Why do you need that much glitter?"

"I'm a warlock! I need more glitter than anyone will ever need! Even if I wasn't a warlock I would still manage to use all of my glitter somehow! But if I ever run out of glitter, all I have to do is use my warlock'y power and 'poof'! One million tubes of glitter!" Magnus practically shouts.

"Well then let's plan this next Prank…"

"Ahhhh!"

Jace and Clary stop their training and look at where the scream came from. "It came from Izzy's room…" Jace sighs dropping his seraph blade to the ground. "Go check on her!"

"Um… How about no!" Clary complains. "Go check on her. She is your sister after all…"

"But I don't wanna!" Jace whines.

"Jace! Go check on your damn sister before I shove this seraph blade down your throat!" Clary yelled threatening the weapon at him.

"Clary!" Jace said in surprise. "Fine, but you are coming with me!"

"Um… No I'm not!" Clary argued. Jace didn't take no for an answer so he ran up to Clary and threw her over his shoulder. Clary proceeded to scream and throw her small fists into Jace's back. Jace stormed out of the training room and ran upstairs to Izzy's room.

"Clary stop!" Jace laughed throwing her back down. "That tickles."

"Ha ha ha…" Clary faked. "Now let's see what's wrong with Iz." Clary turned the doorknob of Izzy's bedroom door and opened it. Isabelle wasn't in her room so Clary checked the bathroom and she found Isabelle. Isabelle was cowering at her appearance in the mirror. Isabelle was covered from head to toe in glitter. Her hair was covered in sparkles. There wasn't one inch of her that wasn't covered in glitter besides where she was wearing clothes. But sadly she was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAGNUS AND ALEC!" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs making Clary cover her ears and Jace started to bust out laughing. Isabelle slowly turned around to face them with an angry grin on her face. "You think this is so damn funny don't you Jace?"

"Actually I don't Iz…" Jace stopped laughing. "I think it's hilarious!"

"Ugh!" she grunts and stalks out of the bathroom and sits down on her bed and puts her head in her hands. Clary walks over to her and sits next to her. "I'm going to kill them!" she mutters into her hands.

"Well… I think we all kind of do…" Clary laughs.

"Well… It seems like they are striking couples so I should probably call Simon…"

The ringing of Simon's phone goes off causing him to wake up. He throws his hand over to his end table by his bed and feels for his phone. Once he finds it he answers it with a groggy voice. "Hello?"

"Well good morning sunshine, did I wake you?" he recognizes Izzy's voice from the other line.

"Ha-ha… Yeah." Simon laughs. "What's up Iz?"

"Have you checked the mirror lately?" Isabelle asks in seriousness.

"Ummm…" Simon thinks. "No?"**(AN: I don't exactly remember if it was specified that vampires have reflections in TMI but I'm going to say they do in this anyways!)**

"Well you should!" Isabelle laughs.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm ugly Iz?" Simon confusedly says.

"Just do it Simon!" Isabelle demands.

"Okay, okay…" Simon gets up from his bed and walks out of his room in Jordan's and his apartment and goes to the bathroom. He has no idea what has happened…

Isabelle waits in anticipation when she hears Simon get up and begin to walk to his bathroom.

"OH! WHAT THE FU-!" Simon yells getting cut off by Isabelle's laughter. "What the F Izzy! Did you do this?"

"No…" She continues to laugh. "Magnus and Alec keep pranking couples. It started off when Magnus and Alec dyed Jace and Clary's skin pink and now they have somehow permanently covered both of us in glitter…"

"Permanent!" Simon yells from the other line.

"It should come off eventually… Just not very easily…" Isabelle sighs.

"And you are okay with this?" Simon asks.

"Of course I'm not!" Isabelle almost yells. "I don't want to be coated in glitter… I mean I do love glitter but, this is a little too much…"

"A little?" Simon teases.

"Well I think that we are all about to head over to your place…" Isabelle says. "Jace has a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3! Sorry that there haven't really been any pranks yet. But one does happen in this chapter! I hope you like this chapter. I really like this one because everything is getting started! It's actually got a prank in it! This is coming in late on a Sunday and I'm very sorry! But other than that, please read the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, The beautiful Cassandra Clare does.**

It took a while for Isabelle and Simon to get over each other's appearances but they eventually dealt with it. It was hysterical for everyone though.

"So…" Simon says. "It's a Prank War?"

"Yes Simon!" Jace complains.

"So who is it against?" Simon asks.

"Well… I didn't think about that one?" Isabelle sighs. "What do you think Jace?"

"I don't care… As long as we get back at Magnus and Alec I am fine…" Jace sighs as he sits upside down on the couch.

"Even though I really want to get back at them I say we make it fair… You know, two people per team." Clary states.

"So, the teams should be couples. Magnus is with Alec. I'm with Iz. And Jace is with Clary."

"I say we include another team. Just to make things more interesting…" rues Isabelle.

"Jordan should be back here with Maia soon… Do you want to include them too?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, I guess we should include them too…" Isabelle says. "Let's call Mag's and Alec over so they know about this too…"

"I'll call them." Jace gets up and sits on the couch normally while he pulls put his phone and dials Alec's number.

"Hey Alec" Jace says after about three rings. "We need you and Magnus to meet me, Iz, Clary, Simon, Maia, and Jordan at Simon's place."-"Okay see ya." Everyone stares at Jace until he tells them what Alec said.

"Hey!" Jordan walks through the door followed by Maia. "Well, you two look different… Did you both do something different with your hair?" Jordan says teasing along with Maia's laughter.

"Ha you're so funny Jordan…We were actually planning on calling you two but you guys just shown up." Simon says.

"Alec and Magnus will be coming soon to… They should be here in about five minutes." Jace says from the other side of the room.

"Okay? So what's going on?" Maia asks.

"Well…" Isabelle starts explaining to them the pranks that have been going on, and how they came up with starting a Prank War. They explain the teams and the rules they have come up with so far until Alec and a quite sparkly Magnus walks through the door.

"Sup shadow hunters, werewolves, and unwanted vampire?" Magnus says walking through the door.

"You know I live here and I can kick you out if I want to." Simon states.

"Shut up Sally!" Magnus whines.

"Oh for the last time! It's Simon! Is it really that hard to forget my name? It's-"Simon cuts off. "We called you both over for something important…"

"Yeah we know Stewart now are you going to tell us what it is or kick us out right when we get here?" Magnus and Alec walk over to the group of teens and just sit on a bar stool by Maia and Jordan.

"We aren't letting you get away with those pranks… So there for, I am declaring a prank war and there is nothing any single one of you can do about it! Rules are, you only win by being the last team left. The ways to get eliminated are by getting caught by the other teams or people catching you doing the pranks." Declares Isabelle. "The teams are! Me and Simon. Clary and Jace. Alec and Magnus. And Maia and Jordan. Does anyone else have anything else to add to this?"

"What do the winners get or what are the punishments for the losers?" Maia asks.

"I'm not sure?" Isabelle says. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

After a long moment of thinking silence. "I got it!" Magnus yells from where he was sitting. "The losers have to do whatever the winners come up with for a punishment!"

"Sounds good to me!" Clary says.

"So… Is this the start of a Prank War?" Jordan says in anticipation.

"I believe it is…" Magnus says with a smirk, grabbing Alec's hand and flashing out of the room…

"Come on Clary!" Jace yells, picking her up from the couch and darting out the door.

"Alright Simon, this is my apartment, so out!" Jordan yells.

"Well, we know where Jordan and Maia will be then…" Simon sighs as he walks out the front door with Isabelle.

"Where do we go?" Isabelle asks.

"Jace is most likely at the institute." Simon starts. "Magnus and Alec are probably at Magnus' flat. And, well, we know where Jordan and Maia are so…"

"Well…" Isabelle thinks as they walk down the steps of the apartment building, walking across the street.

"Jocelyn and Luke are currently in Idris… Hopefully they don't mind if we borrow the place…" Simon says with hope and a smile on his face.

"That's a good idea…" Isabelle smiles. "They probably won't know where will go, so it might be a while before they even target us if they don't have a clue where we are."

"Good idea Iz." Simon says throwing an arm over her shoulders. "We will just have to wait them out for a few days…"

"So, Clary darling." Jace says with a smirk, throwing the Institute doors open. "Who shall we target first?"

"I don't know?" She says with a shrug.

"I say we wait to target Alec and Mag's… They would expect us to target them immediately… I say we get the werewolves first…"

"Sure, I guess…" Clary sighs throwing herself on the nearest couch.

"You guess?" Jace wonders aloud. "Come on Clary! It's a prank war! I don't lose these things! You must try your best!"

"Of course!" Clary yells. "What do werewolves hate?"

"I- I, uhhh…" Jace says confused. "I actually have no idea?"

"They hate silver!" Clary practically yells.

"…" Jace stares at her in utter astonishment. "And your point is?"

"We can put silver all over Jordan's apartment!" Clary grinned mischievously.

Jace just stared at her again with his mouth hanging open. "That is very dangerous you know?!" he practically yelled. Clary's grin faded and she look down at the floor. "And I love it!"

Clary looked up and smiled. "Yay!"

"So how are we going to get them out of the apartment?" Jace asked.

"Maybe we should just wait till they are asleep and then get silver powder and put it all over the floor." Clary said.

"That's a good idea. But we may not be sure they will be sleeping…" Jace said, wiggling his eyebrows..

"Ew…" Clary frowned. "That's gross… I guess we should wait until they leave to prank someone…"

"Okay… Let's go over to the apartment and wait to see if they leave to prank anyone. Jordan seems like he may get to the pranking quickly." Jace stated.

"Let's go buy silver powder first. In case they leave before we know it." Clary said.

"Alright." Jace said while grabbing a jacket. "Let's go."

"So…" Maia sighed, sprawling out on the couch. "What are we going to do first in this Prank War?"

"Well I don't want to be the first one out of this. We need to figure out who our first target will be." Jordan itched at his chin.

"So Magnus and Alec are probably at Magnus' apartment. Jace and Clary are at the institute. Where would Simon and Isabelle go?" Maia asked.

"They could've went to the institute as well." Jordan said.

"They can't. Simon is a vampire, he can't set one foot in the institute." Maia said.

"Oh yeah…" Jordan sighed. "Well they couldn't have come here."

"Obviously." Maia gestured with her arms around the small apartment.

"Let's not worry about them now… I say we target Jace and Clary first because that's the one place I'm sure they are at." Said Jordan

"What should we do to them?" Maia asked.

"Ugh!" Jordan whined frustrated. "I don't know much about those two except the fact that they really need to get a room."

Maia snickered. "Well I know that Jace has a strange fear of ducks, but Clary doesn't, and I want to target them both."

"How about we mess up the institute?" Jordan guessed.

"Okay, but there is a problem. We can't get into the institute without a shadowhunter." Maia said.

"Damnit! There is always a problem in my plans!" Jordan knocked over cup that was resting on the kitchen table.

"Calm down…" Maia sat up from the couch. "We will figure something else out… But can it wait? I'm tired."

"But Maia!" Jordan whined.

"I'm not really giving you choice." Maia snarled at him. She laid back down on the couch and rested her head on the arm rest of the couch. "I'm going to take a nap while you think of something."

"But we are all in this together! You're supposed to help me…" Jordan smiled and sat down in front of Maia.

"I will help you. Later" Maia smiled as her eyelids began to grow heavy as she talked to Jordan.

"Night…" Jordan kissed her forehead and got up from the couch and sat at the table. He sat there and thought of ways to prank Clary and Jace as Maia slept soundlessly.

"Okay!" Clary shrieked as she got back in the passenger seat of Jace's car with a grocery sack in hand. "I bought ten jars of silver powder! When it's about eleven, it's currently ten, we will coat most of the floors of their apartment in the powder."

"I really hope they don't die…" Jace frowned. "This is very dangerous, for them!"

"SO?" Clary whined. "Let's just go!"

Jace pulled out of the glamored warlock store and drove slowly to Maia and Jordan's apartment. They parked far away from the apartment so they wouldn't be seen and crouched near the front door that led to the apartments. Jace and Clary were both dressed entirely in black. Jace even had on a black beanie.

"Alright, it's ten thirty." Jace whispered, as he turned on his phone, flooding the place with light. "I'm going to look through the window to see if the coast is clear and then we can go through the window." Clary nodded as Jace turned around.

Jace peeked into the window on the side of the apartment. Inside he could see that he was looking at the living room and all the lights were off. The only light was the TV. Across from the TV he could see Maia passed out on the couch. In the slightest bit of light he was getting from the TV he could see Jordan was sitting at the dining room table, asleep as well. Jace walked back to the front door of the apartment where Clary was patiently leaning against the wall.

"They are both passed out in there so be very quiet." Jace whispered to her. Clary just nodded and Jace led her over to the window he looked through at the side of the apartment. Jace opened the window and lifted Clary through the window easily, and then he crawled through himself.

Clary quickly took out two jars of silver powder and handed them to Jace and kept the others to herself. They both opened the jars and began to coat the floors in silver powder. It took six jars to cover the living room, dining room, and kitchen together. Then Jace headed to their bedroom with two jars in hand.

Clary had the other last two in her hand was covering the two bathrooms in silver powder. Clary finished early and headed to the living room and admired her and Jace's work. Jace soon came out later with two clean, empty jars in hand. They began to bag up the empty jars and quickly stopped when they heard talking. They both looked over at Jordan who was stirring in his sleep while mumbling to himself.

They both took this as a sign to quickly get out of there. They both quietly, and quickly, walked over to the window they had come through and began to exit. Clary's feet hit the ground and she immediately relaxed. Clary went to close the window, but stopped once again in the middle of their prank, and tensed up. Maia was stirring in her sleep as well, she was on the edge of the couch but she soon stopped. Clary relaxed again and closed the window.

And then Maia's hand went to the silver floor…

**And there you go... Don't kill me! I know I stopped on a cliff hanger, well sort of. I know this prank is a little... evil. But trust me, I'm not going to let anyone die in this! There will be no deaths. But I have some very good ideas planned for later chapters that I hope you like. I hope your enjoying this fic so far! But I must go for now! Bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muahahaha! You now get to witness their reaction to the prank! I was telling my friend about the prank that I made for them, and she now thinks I am pure evil… But oh well. I finished this over the week. I try to get homework done, as well as studying. And then I have a choice after I get everything else done in my schedule after school. Finish my 2 chapters to write or read the very depressing City of Heavenly Fire? I'm Sorry! But the book is so good and I just have to finish it. Despite the fact that I have tried twice and there are still over about 50 pages. Sorry, you don't care. But I did get the chapters done! You just go on and read the chapter! Enjoy!**

Maia was resting very peacefully on the couch. She always rested peacefully there. She remembered she was supposed to help Jordan with the prank war when she woke up briefly to get some water. But he was passed out in the dining room. He was slouched in one of the chairs and his head was smashed into the wooden table and he was slightly drooling. Maia just smiled to herself and went back to the couch, and quickly fell back asleep.

Maia slept for a few more hours. Stirring in her sleep once in a while. She hadn't noticed that someone 'broke into their house' a few minutes ago when she felt a burning sensation in her hand.

She just ignored it, but it started to become excruciating when she moved her hand around on the floorboards of the living room. She sat up quickly, gripping her wrist in pain. The tips and side of her palm and fingers had burn marks on them. She stared at her hand in horror and amazement. She had no idea how this just happened suddenly. The burn on her hand began to swell and turn dark red.

Before she flung her legs off the couch she quickly stopped herself, holding her feet just barley about the ground. She glanced down at the hardwood floor, where it had once been a dark brown wood color, it was now a silverfish color. She pulled her legs back on the couch and examined the floor better.

After looking for a second at the floorboards, she realized that the color of the floor had changed. A thin coat of silver dust had been lightly spread on every inch on their floor. She then began to panic, in not knowing what to do. Who would do something like this?

The memory of the prank war that everyone had agreed to rushed back into her mind. Thinking over the possibilities of who could do this was hard to believe at all. She then decided to call for Jordan, so they could find a way out of this situation.

Glancing back over at Jordan startled Maia. Jordan, still passed out at the dining room table looked peaceful, except that if he even moved his feet one inch, he would be placing his feet in silver powder. Luckily he was wearing socks, but Maia wasn't sure how much that would exactly help him.

She decided to wake him. "Jordan!" she yelled quietly. He didn't even move. "Jordan!" she yelled louder.

"What a hero…" Maia whispered to herself. She wanted to wake him, but she didn't want to scare him, which would probably then cause Jordan to touch the silver powder.

Maia looked at the end table to the left of the couch to find something to throw at Jordan. She spotted a pencil on the table next to a tablet filled with a bunch of awful band names for his and Simon's band. Next to it was a weird drawing for their logo of all of their band members as weird punk rockers. She laughed quietly to herself and picked up the pencil and aimed it in her hand.

She held the pencil in an arched motion and threw the pencil at Jordan. It flew through the air hitting Jordan on the forehead, causing him to stir a little.

Feeling unaccomplished she decided to scream. "Damnit Jordan! If you don't wake up right now I'm breaking up with you!"

Jordan's eyes popped open in astonishment and terror. Maia relaxed but then tensed as she seen Jordan stand up. "I'm sorry Mai-"

"DON'T MOVE!" she screamed. Jordan froze with a face of confusion.

"I'm sorry…" he pouted and began to step forward.

"JORDAN NO!" she screamed. He placed his foot in the silver dust, unharmed. He showed no effects of the silver powder on his sock. Jordan the scrunched his nose and looked down at his foot.

"That's weird, my foot feels really warm…" He confusedly said.

"Jordan, if you don't sit down and take your feet off the floor you are going to really hurt yourself." Another confused look from Jordan. "Someone has pranked us, and the floors have been covered in si-"

"Ow! Oh my- WHAT THE HELL!" He shouts. "My foot!" he grabs his foot in pain as he sits down. He looks down at the floor in disbelief. He jumped on the table in horror. "They put fucking silver powder on the floors!"

"No shit Sherlock…" Maia sarcastically says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just burned my foot so I'll be fine." Jordan sighs. "What about you?"

Maia took her hand off her burn and lifted her hand. "I was sleeping and my hand hit the ground. It took me a second to realize the powder was there…"

"Ouch… Sorry hon…" Jordan flinches. "So we are the first victims…"

"Yup…" Maia frowns. "Now how are we gonna get out of this? And how did you feel the silver when you had socks on your feet?"

Jordan took off the sock from his uninjured foot and held the dirty sock in the air. The sock had two big holes in the bottom. "This should explain it…" he smiled.

"Jeez Jordan…" Maia whined. "You're gross."

"Yeah, well that isn't exactly our problem now." Jordan said looking suspiciously at the silver coated floor.

"How will we get out of this?" Maia asked

"Well we need to clean up the silver, without touching it. But we need to get out our stranding's first." Jordan stated.

"So we need to get across the silver, without touching it…" Maia sighed. "How the heck are we gonna do that?!"

Jordan stared for a minute, thinking to himself. "I don't know… But who the hell did it, first of all?!"

Simon and Isabelle walked up the steps of Clary's apartment building. Iz went to open the door but, it was locked. Simon stepped up to the door and fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, slowly pushing it open.

"Tada!" he smiled. Izzy just kept a quiet look on her face. "I have a key."

"Why do you have a key to Clary's house?" Isabelle put her hands on her hips.

"Iz, don't start. We are just friends. I practically lived here as a kid." Simon sighed.

Isabelle looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I just-"

"It's okay Iz." Simon slung and arm around her shoulder. "You're just overprotective."

Isabelle giggled for a moment and punched him in the arm as he walked her into the dark room.

Simon switched on the light switch and led them over to the couch. "Who do you think is going to get pranked first?" Isabelle asked.

"Well hopefully not us." Simon sighed. "Honestly, I don't think they have a clue where we are planning on staying. Except maybe Jace and Clary."

"How would Jace and Clary know we are here?" Isabelle asked, resting her head on Simon's shoulder.

"Clary would probably figure it out. She knows I can't go to my house because of my mother. I can't stay with you in the institute because of the holy ground. Jordan's apartment is kind of taken. Clary would probably figure that I would stay here." Simon said.

"Yeah, you have a point there…" Isabelle threw her feet onto the couch and slipped off her black, knee high boots.

After a while of silence Simon begins to talk again. "You know-"Simon began but stopped himself. Isabelle was fast asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. He got up and grabbed a blanket from Clary's room and gently laid it on Izzy. He sat on the rest of the couch that wasn't taken and fell fast asleep with her.

"Oh shit!" Jace panted as they reached their car. Right after Clary had saw Maia's hand fall in the silver she panicked. But Maia didn't freak out. But sadly Jordan did. After hearing Jordan scream and swear. Jace and Clary took that as a sign to get out of sight from the apartment.

"That was fun!" Clary said after she closed the door to the car, holding her hand up for a high five. Instead Jace just pulled Clary against him and gave her a long kiss, and started the car. Clary blushed as he quickly pulled the car into the street, as he headed towards the institute.

Jace pulled into the driveway and quickly opened the door of the car. Clary just exited slowly and Jace quickly pulled her by the arm and dragged her through the front doors of the institute.

They were both laughing and giggling like maniacs, as Jace threw away the empty jars and took off his beanie in the kitchen.

"What's so funny guys?" a voice came from the kitchen entry. Maryse stood with her hands on her hips with a quizzical expression.

"Nothin!" They both said to quickly, making them look suspicious.

"Mmhm" Maryse hummed. "Where were you two?"

"Jordan's!" Clary said as Jace went and said "Clary's" as the same as her.

"Where?" she shook her head questionably.

"My house" Clary said this time as Jace said "Jordan's"

"Interesting." Maryse said, laying her elbows on the island countertop. "Clary, tell me the truth, where were you two, and what _exactly _were you two doing?" Maryse became strict.

"Why won't you ask me?" Jace whined. "I'm your son, adoptive son…"

"Because I trust Clary more than you." Maryse looked at Jace and Jace lifted his hand to his chest as if offended.

"We started a Prank War with Jordan, Maia, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon." Clary stated.

"And the teams are?" Maryse furrowed her eyebrows together.

"The teams went by couples." Clary sighed. "Jace and I. Jordan and Maia are together. As well as Magnus and Alec, and Simon and Izzy of course."

"Oh I see" Maryse understood, nodding her head but then paused with a look on her face. "When did my daughter get another boyfriend, and who is this Simon boy?"

"O-"Clary shut her mouth. They totally forgot her parents didn't know about Simon.

"Clary Fray, tell me please." Maryse was losing patience.

"You might want to ask Izzy yourself." Clary snickered.

"Where is my daughter?" Maryse asked.

"Well we aren't allowed to stay in the same places. Jace and I are here, Magnus and Alec are at Magnus's loft. Jordan and Maia are at Jordan's apartment." Clary sighed. "We actually aren't sure where they went."

Maryse tilted her head down in an angered expression. "You're trying to tell me that my daughter, is at a place, alone, with a boy, that I don't even know about, and nobody even knows where they are?!" Maryse raised her voice from a shallow whisper to a scolding yell.

"I'm sorry Maryse!" Clary tried to calm her but she was literally steaming by now. "Just call her!"

Maryse slumped over the counter. "Okay, but whoever this Simon boy is… I'm already planning on killing him."

Clary giggled as Maryse walked out of the kitchen. "We avoided her question and kind of got a second Prank goin'" Jace fist bumped.

"Second Prank?" Clary question.

"Maryse is going to yell Izzy's ear off when she gets ahold of her." Jace laughed.

"I feel bad for Simon now though…" Clary sighed as she sat next to Jace.

"Don't worry about rat boy. He will be just fine." Jace laughed.

Isabelle huddled in the warm blanket that was covering her. Her head was rested on Simon's lap as she enjoyed her blissful sleep. Simon had fallen asleep next to her, and she enjoyed the quiet time they finally had to spend together. Until her phone went off.

She dizzily sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did, smearing her makeup. Simon woke up groggily as well.

"Hello?" Isabelle sleepily said.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" she heard her mother yell on the other end, pulling the phone away from her ear. She was pulling out the whole name huh… What did she do now?

"What mom?" Isabelle asked.

"Who is Simon?" Maryse startled Isabelle so much she just dropped the phone. "Isabelle!" She heard her mom yell from the phone that was laying on the floor. Simon looked at her questionably.

Izzy hit the speaker button so he could hear. "What do you mean?" Izzy flinched.

"Some people told me about this Simon boy you have been with for quite a while… Why haven't I heard of this boy?" Maryse said.

"Well honestly, I think you would really like Simon if it weren't for one little thing." Izzy said. "Simon is a sweet boy mommy. He even reminds me of Max sometimes…"

"Well I want to know what that one little thing is."

"Well before I tell you, I must let you know you are on speaker and Simon can hear you…" Izzy tried but her mom didn't even bother to say anything. "Well…" Isabelle stuttered. "Simon's a-"Iz stopped. "Simon's, a vampire…"

"WHAT?!" Maryse shouted on the other end of the phone.

"Mom please don't get upset!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Where are you right now?!" she shouted again.

"I'm at Clary's house…" Izzy sighed in defeat.

"Well I'm coming over." And she then hung up.

Isabelle stared at her phone after her mother hung up. She looked up at Simon and he had a worse expression than she did. "Well… I might die tonight." Simon worriedly said.

Isabelle laughed. "Yeah, I don't doubt that."

**And there was once one prank by Clace, and then they make another. Poor Isabelle and Simon. I ship Sizzy a lot. Yes, I am a rare Simon and Izzy shipper. But I'm writing about all ships, don't worry. Did you like the chapter? I'm trying to focus more on what Simon and Isabelle are going to do, since they didn't really have anywhere to go. But hopefully you liked it. I like reviews by the way! So far I have only had 3, but I have 10 favorites! I probably seem so nerdy when I say this. 10 is so much! (Not really, but it is to me. Don't judge me.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have now decided to bring in characters that will bring spoilers from a different book series. So if you have not read the prequel to the Mortal Instruments, then you can still read on if you want, there may be some spoilers from the other book series, but you might want to read it. It is a very good book series, and if you haven't read them then I suggest you do. I love that series! But here is the new chapter, with more on Isabelle and Simon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments characters.**

Isabelle sat on the couch in Clary's apartment with her head in her hands, slouched over. Simon put a comforting hand on her back, rubbing circles.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle muttered from behind her hands.

"About what, Iz?" Simon asked.

"I never told my mother about you." Isabelle sighed, taking her hands away from her face

"Don't apologize. I understand why you wouldn't tell her. Your parents don't want their children to be with downworlders." Simon scooted closer to Isabelle and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know you do have to tell her eventually, someone managed to tell her for us."

"Yeah," Isabelle leaned her head on Simon's shoulder and leaned back into the couch with him. "Who told her?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder if anyone has been pranked yet." Simon thought aloud. "Does this count as a prank. I mean it kind of depends on who told her. I'm not sure."

"Well" Isabelle began. She went to speak but a vibration from her phone signaled a text message. She opened the phone and looked to see who it was from. "It's my mom." Isabelle whined. "I don't know where Clary lives, please give me her address." Isabelle giggled.

"Your mom never bothered to check and see where Clary lived before she left?" Simon laughed.

"I guess not." Isabelle looked up from the phone screen to look at Simon with a smile. She replied to her mother, giving her Clary's address and waited patiently the rest of the time for her mom to get there.

Isabelle was nearly asleep on Simon's shoulder until there was a knock on the door. They thought quietly to each other on who would answer the door and Isabelle decided that she would answer it. Another inpatient knock came from the other side of the door and Isabell opened the door hesitantly.

"Isabelle." Maryse was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"Mom." Isabelle said back and stepped out of the door way so her mother could come in.

Isabelle led her mother to a chair that was placed next to the couch that Simon was sitting on. Simon stood up when Isabelle and her mother walked in. Simon was trying to come off nice and gave Maryse a polite smile but it wasn't returned.

Isabelle sat down in her spot next to Simon as Maryse took her spot in the chair. Maryse was giving Simon a murderous glare, despite she hasn't even been around him for more than a minute.

"Mom," Isabelle started to speak. "This is Simon." She gestured toward the awkward boy sitting next to her. "Simon, this is my mother Maryse."

"Hello Mrs. Lightwood. It's nice to meet you finally." Simon held out his hand.

She lightened her glare a little and shook his hand.

There was a long awkward silence brought on after Simon had spoken. Maryse has barely said a word since she got here. "Mom, at least say something."

Maryse, having a glare on Simon since she saw him, looked at her daughter. "How did you become a Vampire, and when?"

Isabelle groaned, her mother wasn't being very friendly to Simon. Her mother knew about Meliorn. She must only hate warlocks, werewolves, and vampires.

"I was turned not long after you guys found Clary I guess. I was bitten and I kept going to Hotel Dumort and I couldn't stop going there. When I went there again I was killed by the vampires and Raphael brought me to the Institute and everyone was startled by my predicament." Simon sighed. "So they decided that they would have me turned into a Vampire, since I was bitten. Magnus helped them, along with Raphael, to bury me and well, yeah. It was, uh, it wasn't exactly one of the favorite moments and decisions on my life."

"Wait," Maryse said. The glare was going away from her eyes. "So you didn't really have a choice of being a vampire. Your friends did it so you would be 'okay'. Well as 'okay' as undead is."

"Yeah." Simon said. "If I had a choice, I still would have done it. I know, now, I really hate what I am. I never wanted to be this. But I know I haven't lived out my whole life yet and I didn't want to leave everyone I loved yet."

"Oh." Maryse had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about my behavior Simon. I- I just."

"No need to apologize Mrs. Lightwood." Simon said.

"No, no!" Maryse shook her head. "It was unacceptable. Isabelle, your father won't like this, despite the reasons I have just heard. He won't even accept Magnus. At all."

"I know." Isabelle put her head down. "But I'll tell him." Isabelle looked up and rested her head on Simon's shoulder.

"Mrs.-"Simon began.

"Maryse." Maryse smiled. "Don't call me Mrs. It makes me sound old."

"But you are." Isabelle teased.

"Isabelle Lightwood!" Maryse smiled.

"I'm just kidding." Isabelle laughed.

"Anyways. Maryse, who told you this?" Simon asked.

"What?" Maryse asked.

"Who told you about me and Simon?" Isabelle asked.

"Jace and Clary." Maryse states.

Isabelle holds her chin, thinking. "Did they say if it was a prank or not?" Isabelle stopped herself. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"I have a question." Maryse asks.

"Yeah mom?" Isabelle asks.

"It's about your 'war'?" She says

"Yeah Maryse. Ask away." Simon leans is next to Isabelle.

Maryse hesitated before speaking "I want to join in your Prank War."

"So!" Magnus exclaims from the couch. Alec just walked in after getting a shower.

"Yes…" Alec drawls.

"I'm in the mood for some pranking." Magnus sprawls on the couch like a cat.

"Magnus can it wait, it's really late." Alec whines.

Magnus sat up abruptly from the couch. "Don't you complain!" Alec gave Magnus a glare and walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Magnus.

"I know…" Alec sighed as he rested his head on Manus' shoulder. "But I really don't feel like pranking right now. Can't it just wait till tomorrow? They would probably expect us to be the first to prank."

"Then how about tomorrow night?" Magnus asked his boyfriend, gently putting his fingers through his dark black hair.

"Not at night." Alec whined.

"But night is the best time to do a prank." Magnus disagrees.

I kno-"Alec speaks but is then stopped by Magnus' phone. A loud ringtone that made Alec look at Magnus curiously. Magnus just shrugged his shoulders and took his phone out of his pocket. A flashing screen with the name Shopping Buddy, AKA Isabelle, and her photo.

Magnus answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Magnus. I have a request from Maryse. About our Prank War." Isabelle said from the other line.

"Okay, is Maryse with you?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," There was a shuffle of noises on the other line of the phone and then Magnus heard the calming voice of Maryse Lightwood. "Hi Magnus."

"Hello Maryse." Magnus said, looking over at his boyfriend, hoping for some explanation. Alec just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes so I was part of a Prank that I did not know about, which led me to find Simon and Isabelle and now I have realized something…" Maryse sighed.

"Wait, why did you have to go to Simon and Isabelle's?" Magnus asked. Maryse gave him the details of what Jace and Clary had told her and how she then went to find her daughter and cause them extreme embarrassment. "Interesting. Now what was your request?"

"Well after I settled everything with Simon and Isabelle, I wanted to be part of your War." Maryse said, her voice showing a little hint of excitement.

"Well before we let you in." Magnus smiled after hearing Alec's mother's request. "We are going to need to get you a partner. Do you have any ideas?"

Maryse made a quiet humming sound as she thought. "No. I can't go with Robert because he is in Alicante. I don't know who I could go with."

"Well we will see about who to partner you up with. Stay with Isabelle and Simon for now until we find your partner." Magnus says, giving Maryse a goodbye before he hung up the phone.

Alec gave Magnus a weird look, expecting him to tell him what is going on.

"Maryse is wanting to join our Prank War." Magnus smirked. "We need to find out who to partner her up with."

"Well my father is in Alicante, and Clary said her Mom and Luke are also in Alicante." Alec sighed. "I didn't expect my mother wanting to join in this."

"Well, I like your mother," Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec tightly, bringing Alec's head to his chest. "She may even beat us at this."

Maia and Jordan had finally found a way out of the silver dust situation. Jordan managed to jump to the kitchen counters and grab a broom to clean the floors. He was very cautious when sweeping away the silver powder. Making sure every inch of the apartment was clear of silver powder.

Once he got to Maia, she helped get rid of the powder with him. To be precautious they checked cabinets, drawers, closets, and even dressers of silver powder. Luckily the apartment only had one room with carpet, which was Jordan's room. They wound up vacuuming that room just in case.

Maia walked back into the living room, throwing herself onto the couch. Jordan moved her feet and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Let's prank someone, now." Maia said angrily. Maia looked at the side of her hand. The burn was dissolving now, just a faint scar had appeared now.

Jordan did a fist bump in the air and stood up from the couch. "Who do you want to prank?"

"Whoever the hell did this?" Maia smirked.

"Well who do you think it is?" Jordan asked.

Maia closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them as if she thought of something. "I bet it was the Warlock and the Shadowhunter!"

"Maybe." Jordan sighed. "Possibly. It could have been any of them."

"Well, Isabelle and Clary have been complaining that they have been doing pranks back and forth at them. Clary and Jace were the ones they always prank." Maia thought back.

"Interesting." Jordan rubbed his chin. "So they are the most likely possibility."

Maia just smiled. "What should we do to them?"

Maia and Jordan left the grocery store in a rush. They both had bags of different products in each hand, running down the parking lot to their car.

Jordan started up the vehicle quickly, screeching down the parking lot into the busy streets. They drove quickly, getting angered honks from other cars. They had finally reached Magnus' flat complex.

Jordan pulled over quickly, running out of the car with Maia in front of him. They weren't sure how they were going to get in. But they were going to get in there somehow.

Jordan and Maia ran up the stairs to Magnus' floor. They quietly walked to the front door and pressed their ears to the door. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door.

Maia bent down so she was at level with the lock to the door. She had a bobby-pen in her hand as she stuck it in the lock and heard a click. She stood up and smiled, twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

She pushed the door open slowly and peered inside. They living room had Magnus asleep on the couch, Alec's head resting on his lap.

"Shit!" she muttered quietly so only Jordan could hear her.

"We'll just need to be really quiet." Jordan whispered, and stepped inside.

They were both sound asleep, looking as if they wouldn't be waking soon.

Maia and Jordan walked into the kitchen and pulled out every drink, or liquid they could find.

Each item they had pulled out, they both filled with an amount of sleeping medication. Some were alcohols and others were just random drinks. They put away the empty bottles of sleeping medication they went through. They then put the beverages with sleeping medicine back in the fridge where they were and went to the next thing.

They slipped out of the kitchen and went into the bathroom.

They grabbed all of Magnus' hair products, which consisted of lots of hair gel, shampoos and conditioners, and other products. Each of the hair products were going to now include bleach. The two with dark black hair, would now have white hair.

Then last but not least, they took the body wash from the bathroom and filled it with purple dye.

They placed all of the products back in their places and then started to walk out. When they opened the door to the bathroom they heard a rustling from outside.

Magnus was carrying Alec into their room. Jordan and Maia pulled themselves back into Magnus' bathroom and quietly closed the door.

They were in the bathroom connected to Magnus' room, with no other way out besides getting out from Magnus' room. Maia looked at Jordan scared. Jordan just gave her a mutual look.

There was some rustling coming from the other side of the door, but it ceased. It was nearly fifteen minutes later that they decided they would leave.

Jordan slowly opened the door, and peeked inside the room. Both Magnus and Alec were safely asleep, cuddled together.

They both walked dreadfully slow and quiet, hoping to not get caught, each step making them get more and more nervous. Once they reached the door and exited they both let out a breath of relief.

They ran the rest of the way out of the building and to the car. Jordan drove back to their apartment happy, with Maia nearly half asleep in the passenger seat of the car.

After Magnus had carried Alec to bed he was pondering on whether or not he would take a shower. He just decided he would wait and sleep the rest of the night next to his blue eyed shadowhunter.

He had been sleeping peacefully and woke up happily in the morning. Alec wasn't next to him so he figured he was probably in the living room cooking breakfast or watching television.

Magnus jumped into the shower, making the water really hot. Magnus washed his black hair which was getting really long now. And began to finish his shower.

Alec had been waiting in the living room for a while. He had brewed some coffee for Magnus but Alec decided he would just settle for water. Alec was about to get up and check on Magnus but he heard the shower turn on and he settled back down into the couch, Chairman Meow sitting in his lap.

Alec's eyes began to feel heavy as he watched TV. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he then fell asleep.

Magnus hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The mirrors were fogged up so Magnus had to wipe off the fog with his hand.

Magnus let out a loud screech and jumped back, startled at his own reflection.

His skin was tinted a light purple and his hair was white. His beautiful tanned skin was purple and his dark hair was white.

"Alec Lightwood!" Magnus shouted.

Magnus heard no response and got frustrated. "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!"

Still no response. Magnus stormed out of the bathroom in his towel and into the living room. Alec was asleep on the couch.

Magnus nudged Alec to get up but he still had no response. Alec bent down in front on his boyfriend who was buried in sleep.

Magnus screamed Alec's name one last time and shook him

Alec opened his eyes abruptly and threw his fist at Magnus' nose.

Magnus fell over in pain and gripped his nose. Alec looked at him in shock. Alec didn't recognize him at first. Purple skin and white hair, and now his nose was bleeding badly. Magnus must be having an unlucky day today.

"What the hell?" Magnus yelled.

Alec went to Magnus' side and helped him up. He led Magnus to the bathroom and tidied Magnus up. He fixed Magnus' bleeding nose and let Magnus get dressed.

They were both sitting on the couch in the living room now, sitting an awkward distance apart.

Magnus didn't just have purple skin and white hair, now he had a bandaged nose to go along with it.

"I'm so sorry…" Alec sighed.

"Don't worry about it, you probably didn't realize who I was." Magnus pointed at his white hair. He had an angered expression.

Magnus threw away all of his hair products and body washes. He was just being precautious and threw out all of their food to.

Magnus pulled out his cell phone and dialed an old friend's number.

"Who are you calling?" Alec asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"A friend of mine. I think I found a partner for your mother." Magnus smirked as he heard his call being picked up.

**Chapter 5! Complete! With only a few minutes left in the day. I'm very sorry. It was updated late in the day. Well at least it is for me. I should just start off every chapter with an "I'm Sorry" statement. I really don't have an excuse this time. But what about the cliffy at the end of this chapter! Who do you think is Maryse' partner in the War? You'll find out next week! Hopefully early than this one was updated! See you all next Week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A few of you tried to guess who it was that Maryse' partner would be. And only one of you guessed it! I thought it may have been a little obvious. Thank you so much for all the reviews I have been getting! Keep them coming. I love reviews. But this chapter may be a little messy. I didn't even get both of my chapters done, because I didn't even bother with them through the week. So I just kept putting my writing back, and back until the last day. I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Maryse sat patiently the rest of the night at Clary's apartment, where Simon and Isabelle were currently staying. Isabelle and Simon were slowly falling asleep on the couch as Maryse was sitting wide awake in the chair next to them. Maryse was anxious to be part of this battle.

Maryse still didn't know who it was she would be partnering up with. Simon and Isabelle both fully went asleep on the couch last night. She figured she would let them sleep instead of waking them up this morning.

She rested her head on the back of her hand. She could feel sleep soon coming to her was but she couldn't, she was too excited.

There was a sudden blur of light in her eyes that stung. The room around her was changing and she stood up abruptly. The light soon began to fade and the room that she was in before was different.

Instead of standing in Clary's calming home, she was now in a bright living room. She looked around the colorful and sparkly room. She saw Alec and Magnus sitting on a couch beside her.

Magnus was different though. Instead of his usual normal appearance besides his cat eyes. He had purple skin, and bleached white hair. Interesting. Maryse didn't even ask. There was a prank war currently going on and it made since that someone would do that.

Magnus had his arm draped over Alec's shoulder and he had a smirk on his face. Alec looked like he was half asleep on Magnus' shoulder. When Alec's eyes looked up at his mother he bolted out from beside Magnus and blushed.

"Hello Maryse." Magnus said calmly. "I bet you may be wondering who I found as your partner."

"Yes," Maryse replied.

"Well I got ahold of her and she said she would love to do the war with us, and she would gladly be your partner." Magnus shifted on the couch next to Alec. "I don't know if you know her."

"Well what do you want me to do until then?" Maryse asked.

"You can wait here with me and Alec. She said she would meet us here at my place." Magnus said. "She'll be here in a few hours.

Clary woke up in Jace's room in the Institute. Jace was no longer there so she figured he was probably back in the kitchen.

She walked down the stairs and could smell food coming from the kitchen. Jace was in there cooking, he looked over at Clary and smiled. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he stood at the stove.

"Is Maryse up yet?" Jace asked. "I don't remember seeing her come back actually."

"I didn't see her." Clary said. Tightening her arms around him.

Jace finished cooking breakfast and they both ate. Jace had been a good cook. Unlike Isabelle who couldn't even make ice.

After they had finished eating Jace did the dishes and while he did so Clary had gone upstairs to find Maryse.

After checking Robert and Maryse' room, she check the weapons room, training room, library, etc…

Maryse was not in the Institute.

"Jace!" Clary yelled as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He called as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't think that Maryse came back after she left to get Isabelle." Clary said.

"Huh…" Jace sighed. He pulled out his phone and it said he had a new text. It was Maryse. "Maryse texted me. She said… 'I'm going to be staying at Clary's apartment, where Simon and Isabelle are staying. The jokes on you, Simon is really nice and I like him. And prepare for vengeance because I'm joining your prank war and my target is you two.'"

Clary brought her hand up to her mouth and stifled a giggle, even though they realized they may be in danger of Jace's mother.

"Well shit." Jace sighed. "My mother doesn't mess around. She is really scary sometimes, in fact."

"The death of us will be your mother in the middle of a Prank War." Clary laughed at the frightened look on Jace's face.

"We should prank Isabelle and Simon again. Now!" Jace stomped his foot. "Maryse said they were staying at your place."

"It's six thirty. So they are probably both still asleep" Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's hurry before they wake up!" Jace yelled, darting out of the front door of the Institute.

"Jace! Wait!" Clary yelled, running after him. "Let me get dressed first."

Jace turned around briefly just to shout back. "We don't have time!" He ran up to Clary where she was standing outside the doors of the Institute now. "Can you draw a portal to your apartment?"

Clary didn't answer. She had her stele in her hand already and began to draw a portal on the wall next to her. She finished drawing the portal and stepped though it with Jace next to her.

They were both now standing in front of her apartment building. It was early in the morning and it was fairly cold outside. Clary was only wearing one of Jace's t-shirts as her pajamas and she rushed into the apartment out of the cold atmosphere.

Clary ran to her floor and unlocked her apartment door. She opened the door slowly and peered inside. Simon and Isabelle were asleep on the couch in the living room.

Clary already had an idea.

She tip toed over to Isabelle and held her stele out. She placed the stele over Isabelle's neck and drew a Quietude rune.

Isabelle flinched a little when Clary set the stele to her skin and drew the rune. But luckily she didn't wake up.

At least not until after she finished drawing.

Isabelle's eyes darted open and she stared at Clary with wide eyes. Clary froze and stared back at Isabelle.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She put her arm out towards Simon and shook him awake, but never took her eyes away from Clary's.

Despite the fact that Clary and Jace were out of the game now, she needed Simon to help her.

Simon woke slowly. But when he finally saw what their current situation was.

He stood up abruptly and grabbed Clary's wrist. Clary looked up at Simon in shock.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Um…" Clary bit her lip.

Isabelle stood up with Simon. She lifted her hair off of the back of her neck and shown him the dark rune that was on the back of her neck.

"Oh…" He nodded once. "Quietude."

Jace walked up to her and Simon let go of her wrist. "So…" Jace sighed.

"Looks like you are out of the race. You've been caught. And one of the rules, is to not be caught when pranking." Simon crossed his arms.

Jace glared at Simon. "Whatever, you are going to wait a while until that rune fades."

"Well as long as the rune can go away, then I'll be happy." Simon said.

The other couple left in a bad mood.

Isabelle wasn't happy with the new rune she hadn't planned on getting, ever. She sat on the couch and Simon sat down with her.

"Well, that's one team down." Simon smiled.

There was a knock on the door of Magnus' flat. Maryse had fallen asleep in their living room, and Alec was too busy to answer it, well as busy as watching TV is…

Magnus got up from the couch, knowing who his visitor was.

Magnus opened the door and smiled at his guest.

"Hello Tessa, it's been a while." Magnus said, letting her in the flat.

"Hello Magnus." Tessa smiled at him and walked in. "It has."

"Maryse!" Magnus called.

Maryse jolted awake. Gripping at the arm rests on the chair she was sitting at.

Magnus walked up to Maryse with Tessa by his side. Tessa smiled at Maryse.

"Hi Tessa!" Maryse smiled at her and stood up from her seat.

"Hi Maryse. I haven't seen you in a while either."

"No…" Maryse smiled.

Maryse and Tessa began to chat with each other while Magnus sat down next to Alec. Magnus phone vibrated in his pocket and saw who it was. It was a message from Clary.

"Alec." Magnus smiled over at him. "We have an elimination already."

"Really?" Alec looked over at him. "Who."

"Looks like Clary and Jace were caught in the middle of pranking Simon and Isabelle. Clary was drawing the Quietude rune on her."

"Wow…" Alec said. "I bet Jace is pissed."

"Yeah that's more than likely." Magnus laughed.

Tessa walked up to Magnus with Maryse by her side. "Magnus…" Tessa approached him. "Do you have any ideas of where we can stay?"

"Well…" Magnus sighed. "Lucky for you guys, we have had an elimination. The Institute is free now. Jace and Clary were caught."

Maryse laughed. "Well… I was planning on pranking those two."

Magnus laughed and then began telling the two the rules of the war. They both showed excitement and anticipation.

Tessa and Maryse walked to the front door with Magnus. "Magnus." Tessa looked back at him. "Beware. You have a mother and a shape shifter in this war now. And we prepare to win."

**OH NO! Tessa and Maryse. In my opinion that is a dangerous team. Tessa can trick them, she's a shape shifter! I hope you liked the chapter. I know there was only one prank, but it wasn't exactly a fully completed prank… I hope you guys aren't mad about me getting Jace and Clary eliminated. Sorry if you are… Who do you guys think is going to win, or who do you want to win?**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So if you already read my Truth or Dare Fanfiction story, then you already know. I've decided that I will update one story each week. This week I updated Truth or Dare, so that means that next week I will be updating this one, Prank War.**

**I'm sorry about this, I know you were expecting a chapter, but last week I ran out of time for my other story and I felt really bad about not updating. So I've decided that I will just update one each week. **

**Since I'm on Fall Break this week, I will update both, but I ran out of time last week to get this chapter, but I will be working on both this week. I hope that makes sense. Sorry if you don't like that this story will be updated every other week, it will be the same with the other one though, except different weeks. **

**Since I haven't had a lot of time to update both stories each week, it ends up having my writing all sloppy, and I don't have time to plan exactly what I write. I want the stories to be good, and well written. And I like to plan them to. I don't like to try to quickly come up with stuff as I write. I like to have some time to plan before I just guess. And since I have been rushing all of my stories on the weekends, they wind up not being as good as I wanted them to be. **

**So what I will be doing now, will give you better chapters, hopefully more happens in them because I have realized in this prank war story, not much has happened. Only one or two pranks have actually been fulfilled. And I want to have more happen.**

**I hope that this works out for you guys, because I try to write when I get home from school every day, but I wind up running out of time, or I'm just forgetful. I have club meetings, or rehearsals later on, then I have homework. It's all kind of been a mess for me.**

**I'm sorry about this, but I want the chapters to be better, I feel like they are just getting worse. So hopefully this new plan I'm doing works. It's also better for me. **

**I just need to let you guys know, I'm glad you all have been reading and enjoying the story, I have really enjoyed writing it. I just love knowing that you guys have been reading it and you like it. I judged my writing so much before, I wouldn't let anyone I knew read it, and this is a way to let me know if I'm actually good at it. I'm not perfect at it, I sometimes think my writing could use work.**

**But other than that, thank you guys. I'm glad you have stuck around for the story. I'll have a new chapter next week! Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is your next chapter! I think this chapter is a lot better than the last. More happens and you finally get to see how our new team Tessa and Maryse work out! I'm not saying that they don't get along! There are a couple pranks in this chapter and the War finally gets the start it's needed. I hope you like the new chapter, and I'm glad you understand my new update schedule. I think I just made a bad decision on writing two stories at the same time, and I don't want to just stop writing them. I will just update them a little later. But enough of this, here's your new chapter. Enjoy!**

When Tessa and Maryse walked into the institute they expected to see Jace or Clary there, but they couldn't seem to find them. Tessa was feeling a little guilty, since she only knew a couple people in this war. She didn't want to prank others she rarely knew.

"Who do you think we shall prank first?" Maryse asked her, leading her to the kitchen.

"Well, since I only really know Magnus…" She thought for I moment. "I don't know. I would prank Magnus and Alec but it looks like Magnus has been through a lot."

Maryse laughed. "Yeah, I thought he looked a little different when I saw him. Well there are currently four teams." Maryse sighed. "There is you and me, then Magnus and Alec. The other two are my daughter Isabelle and her vampire boyfriend Simon." Tessa raised her eyebrow at her. "And the other team is two werewolves. Maia and her boyfriend Jordan."

"Well the only team I am completely unfamiliar with seems to be the werewolves." Tessa sighed.

"Well, I'm not too familiar with them either. But when Clary and Jace came back home really late I eventually wanted to know what pranks they did. Apparently they went to Maia and Jordan's apartment and covered the floor in silver powder."

"That's just pure evil, I bet that hurt like hell for them!" Tessa whined

"Well yeah!" Maryse agreed.

"How about your daughter and her _vampire _boyfriend." Tessa smirked. "I'm surprised that you were okay with that."

"Well when I first found out I was very angry with Isabelle, and I was a jerk to Simon. But I eventually wound up liking him. He was very sweet to me even though I was being a bitch to him."

"Oh, well I was just a little surprised. So should we prank them?" Tessa rested her elbows on the island in the kitchen.

"I guess." She answered. "But we should wait until its dark out. "

"Yeah, but luckily, I have something that can really help us if we get stuck in a situation." Tessa grinned.

"What?" Maryse asked her.

"Well, I have had this power for a while now, you will just need to help me a little so I can do it."

"Isabelle!" Simon complained. "Stop glaring at me like that! It's not my fault that Jace and Clary did this to you."

Isabelle just kept glaring at him but stayed silent.

"Please Isabelle… If I knew what to do then I would do something. But I don't know what to do! Do you want me to take you to Magnus'?"

Isabelle's eyes lit up and she nodded her head quickly. And then Simon got up grabbed Isabelle off of the couch she lounged on.

Unluckily they didn't take a car here so they wound up walking to Magnus'. The walk took a while but they wound up enjoying it. When they approached Magnus' flat building they ran up to Magnus' floor and knocked on his door so he would let them in.

Magnus' opened the door slightly and when he saw Simon and Isabelle he looked sort of surprised. "Come on in." Magnus open the door and stood out of the way for them.

"NO! Magnus don't let them in!" Alec yelled at him from across their living room.

Once Isabelle could see exactly why Alec didn't want them in she understood. Almost filling up the entire living room floor was mounds of buckets filled to the brim with pink sparkling glitter and tons other buckets filling the furniture had glue.

"Ops." Magnus said. "You didn't see this…"

"It's cost ya." Simon said.

"You want money?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"No, Isabelle has been impatiently waiting for this silence rune to fade but it's been a few hours and the rune is still pretty dark. It hasn't faded at all." Simon said in worry. "You can do something about this can't you?"

Magnus looked over at Isabelle and saw the glare in her eyes. "Where is the rune?" Isabelle turned around and lifted her dark hair off of the back of her neck, showing the swirling dark rune on the back of her neck. Magnus walked closer to Isabelle and looked at the dark rune. "Yeah, this rune isn't going away for a while. Clary's powers made the rune to powerful, you're lucky that I'm here. I can fix this rune…"

Magnus started chanting and rolling his hands, blue sparks emitting from his fingers. The rune on the back of Isabelle's neck started to fade and eventually the rune looked like all of the other old runes that Isabelle had. A white faded rune sat on the back of her neck, no longer a dark lasting rune.

"There you go." Magnus stopped his chanting and snapped his fingers.

"Thank you Mag's!" Isabelle hugged him with a big smile. "We won't rat you out. Who is this for?"

"Maryse and Tessa." Magnus grinned.

"Tessa Gray?" Isabelle asked in awe. "That's my mom's partner?"

"Yup. Now Shoo! We have work to do!" Magnus shoved them out the front door.

Isabelle smiled at Simon and grabbed his hand. "Well I wonder how having my mother and Tessa in this war is going to work out?"

Magnus grinned at Alec as they stood by the back entrance of the Institute, surrounded by buckets full of glue and glitter. Magnus gabbed two buckets, as well as Alec and ran into the back entrance of the Institute. They walked slowly into the library doors and luckily Tessa and Maryse weren't in there.

This prank wasn't as time consuming as they thought it would be. It only took a few minutes for Magnus to flash the glue to the walls and then they just threw the buckets of glitter to the walls. The library was now sparkling in a bright pink glitter and they both looked at their work in pride.

Next was the training room. Maryse and Tessa were heard talking in the kitchen so they ran up the stairs quietly and walked to the training room. Magnus and Alec repeated the steps, except they left the rest of the buckets of glitter outside so Magnus would have to flash them in a few buckets. Once the walls of the training room were coated nicely in a pink sparkling glitter, Magnus covered the targets perfectly in glitter, as well as the handles of their weapons.

Lastly was the kitchen, but Tessa and Maryse were busy talking in there. So they decided to do the living room and all of the hallways. The living room was done in only a couple minutes but the halls were more time consuming.

The halls took up more than they thought. But after about ten minutes, the halls has a nice coat of pink sparkles like the other rooms they had done. Having just a bucket left of glitter, Magnus flashed in a grown duck and doused it in the bucket full of pink glitter. Since this is where Jace and Clary were staying, he may just add a prank in for that couple to. So before they got caught, Magnus just flashed them out of the Institute and back to the living room of Magnus' flat.

"We did it!" Alec hugged Magnus happily.

"And we didn't get caught!" Magnus exclaimed. "Let's hope this is a nice beginning for our new pranker's Maryse and Tessa."

"I bet Tessa is going to go after us most of all. She seems to know you really well." Alec let go of their hug.

"Well I have known her for hundreds of years, I haven't seen her in forever." Magnus sighed and threw himself into the couch.

Alec laughed at him. "Well let's hope that you pranking her automatically doesn't cause her to go evil on us…"

Tessa and Maryse continued their conversation a while in the kitchen. And it was heading near noon, so Maryse began to prepare a little meal for them. Tessa headed to the bathroom as Maryse was cooking and got a little surprise. The hallway was coated in sparkles. Tessa didn't think Maryse was a sparkle type.

But once she got to the bathroom it all made since. Written on the mirror, in pink glitter, was a message. 'Welcome to the War' was written and Tessa grinned. It looks like Magnus is already having fun pranking her and Maryse. Tessa planned to stop that.

Tessa walked back to the kitchen where Maryse was setting the food on the table. "Maryse, I have some news for you."

"What's that?" Maryse asked, not looking up as she severed their meal. They both sat down across from each other.

"Well, Magnus has already pranked us." Tessa said as she picked up her fork.

Maryse stopped eating and looked up at her with wide eyes. "No he didn't!" She denied. "If he did then what did he do?" she asked startled.

"You'll see…" Tessa said.

"Maryse finished her food quickly and stood up and ran into the hallway. She was very surprised upon seeing the entire hallway wall covered in glitter. Tessa was by her side now, laughing at Maryse' confused state

"I didn't think you were a pink sparkly person." She smirked.

"I'm not!" Maryse glared.

"Check the bathroom." Tessa said.

Maryse ran down the hall, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She looked at the message on the mirror and smiled evilly. She walked back out to where Tessa was leaning on the wall outside the bathroom.

"I say we prank them first anyway." Tessa said wistfully.

"Agreed." Maryse smiled.

"Let me shape shift into Jace or Clary, the disqualified team. Then I can easily get into Magnus' flat. Once I'm in, I'll cover their entire bedroom floor in Lego blocks!"

"Where did that come from, and what are Lego blocks?" Maryse asked.

"You know, those little building block things that children play with. I once discovered that stepping on only one, hurts like hell." Tessa smiled. "It's be hilarious! You can wait at their bedroom window and I'll let you in!"

"Okay…" Maryse said. "Let's do it."

"Do you have anything here that's Clary's?" Tessa asked.

Maryse looked around, before responding she saw a black hair tie sitting on the counter in the kitchen. "I think this might be hers. " Maryse handed the flimsy tie to Tessa.

Maryse watched in awe as Tessa took the hair tie in her hand, closing her fingers around it and closing her eyes. Before she knew it, Tessa was no longer standing in front of her, it was Clary.

Tessa/Clary slipped the hair tie on her wrist and looked up at Maryse. "It worked." She said.

"I forget you could shape shift Tessa." Maryse said. "That was amazing."

Alright, let's go to Magnus'." Tessa said.

Tessa knocked on Magnus' door and stood there for a second before the door opened.

"Hey Clary, come in." Magnus said.

"Magnus, can you please let me and Jace come back into the prank war?" she asked him automatically.

"Sorry Clary. But rules are rules. And you broke them." Magnus said. "Where's Jace?"

"At the Institute." She lied. "Please Magnus! We were only in it for one day!"

"That's your guys' fault." Magnus sighed.

"Please Magnus." She begged.

"No Clary." Magnus said sternly.

"Well can I use your bathroom?" She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, there's one next to my room, the first door." Magnus said.

Tessa nodded and walked to the second door instead. Magnus didn't notice as he sat down on the couch next to Alec.

Once Tessa entered his room she ran to the window and called for Maryse. Tessa flashed her into the room. Even though she was a shape shifter, she was still a warlock. Maryse smiled at her.

"Alright." Tessa whispered. She flashed in tons of buckets of Legos. Maryse grabbed two buckets and entered a door in the back of their room. It was Magnus' own bathroom. She piled the Legos over the floor quickly and ran back out to see Tessa had already dumped the rest of the buckets all over the bedroom floor. The Lego's went up to both of their waists. "Alright, I'm going to flash you back in front of the building. I'll be there in a minute." She snapped her fingers, flashing Maryse from the room.

Tessa flashed herself into the bathroom next to Magnus' room so he wouldn't know she was in there. That, and if she open the door, Legos would spill out of the room and Magnus would catch her.

"Are you sure you can't make an exception and let us back in?" Tessa asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You might as well stop asking. You guys were messy with your pranking and you got caught. You guys are out, no exceptions." Magnus didn't even look at her.

Tessa ran out the front door and slammed the door harshly. Tessa found Maryse waiting impatiently outside the front of the building and smiled excitedly when she saw Tessa. "Hopefully they get the message." Tessa said, taking the tie off of her wrist and changed back to herself.

Magnus sighed as Clary slammed the door to his flat. "That's one angry red head."

Alec laughed and stood up. "I'll be back."

"No…" Magnus whined stretching his arms out at his boyfriend.

"I'll be back, I just have to use the bathroom." Alec laughed again. He open the door to Magnus' room and was knocked off of his feet. Once Alec opened the door to their room he was ambushed by a bunch of Lego building blocks.

Magnus turned around after hearing a scream coming from his boyfriend. Once he seen the sight of his boyfriend covered in a bunch of colorful blocks, laying on the floor in fear he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god!" Magnus jumped to his feet. Chairman Meow was walking towards the dangerous pile of Lego blocks covering their floor. "Chairman you can't walk on that! You might die!"

"What about me?" Alec said appalled, standing up and wiping at his shirt and jeans.

"You're my brave, blue-eyed shadowhunter. I think you can handle yourself." Magnus held the small cat in his arms.

"How are we going to clean this up?" Alec asked.

"Easy." Magnus snapped his fingers and not one block was on their floor in their bedroom.

"I never thought I would see so many Lego blocks in my life. Who the hell did this?" Alec asked and took Chairman out of Magnus' arms.

Magnus walked into their room and opened their bathroom door. More Logo blocks spilled out of the room and onto the floor in their bedroom. Magnus just snapped his fingers again and got rid of the blocks.

He walked up to the mirror in the bathroom, legible black writing appeared on the glass. "I think I know who it is." Magnus laughed. "Looks like someone wasn't happy about the message we gave them."

"What?" Alec asked, cuddling the small cat. Magnus gestured for him to walk forward so he could see the writing.

In slick black letters the writing said…

_'__Thanks for having us. Let the War begin.'_

**Looks like Tessa is getting evil with the pranking. I hope you liked the chapter, I really liked this one. This one was fun to write. Who do you think is going to be disqualified next? Because eventually there has to be a winner! I've been thinking about how long I'm going to have this story be, but I'm not ending it just yet! I don't even know if I'm halfway done… I've been searching pranks because I just can't think of stuff that fits Tessa or Maryse that they would do. Obviously the prank they just pulled wasn't exactly fit to their character, but I needed them to do something. And Lego pranks are just pure evil! But hopefully this chapter was good. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yeah! New chapter! I hope you guys like it, I don't think there's much to say here. Just enjoy your new chapter!**

Maryse and Tessa walked happily back into the Institute grinning. It may not have been the best prank to do, it wasn't the cleverest, but they got it done.

"So what will we be doing next?" Maryse asked.

"I have no idea…" Tessa sighed as they walked over to a sofa and sat down.

Maryse thought a moment, but her face soon lit up as an idea popped into her head. "I think I have a really good idea!" she beamed.

"Okay. What is it?" Tessa asked her.

"Well I'm gonna need your warlock help for this one." Maryse grinned. "Magnus and Alec may target us again, since we literally just pranked those two five minutes. So I say we replace all of their drinks with alcoholic beverages! But we will need you to do something to them so they don't know that it's been changed."

Tessa thought about it for a moment. "I like the idea but we need to figure out a way into their apartment. I know I could just change into someone else and get in there. But I think that they already know it was me as Clary back there. So I could change into Jace but, they would probably know something's up when I go in their kitchen and start switching all their beverages."

"Your right." Maryse frowned. "Maybe when they are asleep at night. We could sneak in and do it."

Tessa didn't respond. She only though for a moment. "How about we just sneak in. Every time we've been in there they are always lounging in the living room. So if we are just very quiet, we may be able to do it later on today."

"Alright, I think that will work. We just can't get caught." Maryse smiled.

They already began preparing the dare. Gathering strong alcohols and changing them so they had a different taste and smell. They labeled off each bottle so they knew which was which. And so soon they waited until the perfect moment to go and prank them.

Alec was standing, still finding Legos in weird places. It never crossed his mind that his own mother did this to him and Magnus. Along with a very powerful warlock, Tessa Gray. Magnus was walking around thinking of what to do. Their prank didn't really faze them much. Well, except the fact that Alec is freaking out over the fact that he is still finding Legos on him.

"Do we really have to do something to them?" Alec whined. "They don't seem too bad. It was only a bunch of Lego's." Alec put his hand in his pockets and yelped as he pulled out five different Lego's from his pocket.

"Yeah I know!" Magnus giggled. "But I know Tessa and that was just a little prank. That bitch can be vicious at times."

"But Maggie!" Alec whined and walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around Magnus. It was going on really late and Alec was tired. "Can't we just wait until tomorrow?"

Magnus looked into the tired blue eyes of his boyfriend and caved in. "Fine. But once we wake up, we are immediately going to prank them. We'll need to figure out what we are going to do."

Alec smiled and rested his head into Magnus' shoulder. Magnus still had bleached hair. But his skin dye was slightly fading away, but you could still see it. Magnus was planning on dying his hair soon.

They both exchanged a quick kiss and walked back to their room holding hands, not knowing there were people in their flat right then.

Maia and Jordan were running to the Institute. They didn't know Tessa nor Maryse. But they joined the war, so they shouldn't care. They had seen Tessa and Maryse leave the Institute, but they have been standing here for an hour just trying to figure out how to get in the damn building.

Jordan just opened a window of the institute and helped Maia inside. They carried several backpacks, filled with inflated balloons.

Luckily they had two air pumps with them.

After about an hour, they heard a door open. But luckily it was just Jace and Clary. And not long after the couple had shown up, they finished their prank.

The first floor of the institute was covered in balloons. The balloons went up to their knees and they were an abundance of colors. Each room had multi-colors of balloons on the floor. But just to startle the two when they came back, they filled the front entrance of the house with balloons.

Maia and Jordan got out using the window again. It was very dark out now. Probably going on midnight. They walked hand in hand down the steps when suddenly there was yelling and shouting from in front of them.

Tessa and Maryse headed to Magnus' flat later on the day. It was night time and very dark out. Tessa flashed herself into Magnus' kitchen. She was very hesitant about doing so. They could have been in there and she wouldn't have known when she flashed into the room.

She didn't want to lose now. Not when she just started the game. She had only pranked once. She wanted to win this game.

Tessa flashed Maryse into the room and they quickly got to filling the drinks with the alcohol. Magnus and Alec were heard in the living room talking with each other. And when Maryse listened in she could hear them talking about Tessa and her.

Not long after she listen to them talking, she heard them begin to walk towards the kitchen.

She warned Tessa and they quickly put the drinks back in the fridge and they gathered their stuff. When she heard them walk closer, she shoved Tessa into a small closet and ran in there with her too, shutting the door.

Alec and Magnus walked in the kitchen holding each other's hand. Maryse peaked through the key hole of the door. She got somewhat nervous when she saw her son open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. They filled almost every drink in their fridge with the alcohol. Well except for the actually alcoholic beverages that were already there.

Maryse was nervously waiting for them to leave the kitchen so they could finish. But Maryse groaned and looked away as she saw Magnus pull Alec into a long kiss. Tessa shoved her over a little so she could see what was going on and then snickered when she looked back over to Maryse.

"Let's hope they don't continue this in here." Tessa whispered and giggled to Maryse.

Maryse scrunched her nose and shoved Tessa. Tessa looked back through the key hole and luckily saw the couple walk back out of the kitchen.

"Alright. They just left. "Tessa said quickly. "We need to hurry and finish so we can get back and not get caught."

Maryse just nodded quickly and opened the door and walked back into the kitchen. They finished up the rest they didn't get to and hurriedly got back to the Institute.

They were surprised to see a couple walking out of the Institute. They both weren't sure who they were but when Tessa got closer to them she could sense that they were werewolves.

They shouldn't be here, and she knew exactly who they were.

"Maia and Jordan!" Tessa yelled.

Maryse looked astonished at Tessa, but she then did remember they were another couple in this war. Maryse began to yell at them to and then they ran quickly towards the frightened couple.

"What are you doing at the institute?" Tessa asked out of breath as they approached them.

"Umm… Uh…" They both stuttered.

"Would you mind coming and talking with us in the Institute?" Maryse asked.

Both of them were fazed so they both grabbed the couple by their wrists and walked towards the front of the institute. As they saw Maryse grab the handle of the door they yelled.

"Stop!" Jordan yelled. "W-w-we can just talk out here…" Jordan scratched the back of his head with a grin.

Maryse glared at him and turned the door knob the rest of the way and opened the door all the way.

Before Maryse noticed, balloons tumbled out of the door way and flooded the ground and side walk they were standing on. Maryse had a huge glare, looking at the nervous couple. They avoided their eyes from the balloons that kept tumbling out of their door. Tessa looked happily at all of the balloons and laughed. It was very clever. If Tessa weren't a warlock she would be mad to have to clean up all these balloons. And there were a lot of balloons.

Tessa was giggling a little at Maryse' sternness. Tessa calmed her down a little and looked at the two werewolves.

"I'm sorry to say." Tessa locked her hands together. "But it looks like you lost, and you are out of the war."

Tessa wasn't rude about anything and said it very nicely, making it a little less sad. But they were both still bummed to the fact that the war is still over for them.

The other couple left the institute and went back to their apartment, and Tessa flashed away the mess of balloons covering the floor of the Institute.

Now there were only three teams left. Magnus and Alec, Isabelle and Simon, and Maryse and Tessa…

**I hope you liked the new chapter. We lost another team. Nooo! But it's just a Jordan and Maia. I know there may be some of you that really like them but I'm not as sad to see them go as Clary and Jace. I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Sorry… I just can't think right now. I've just had a lot on my mind latel But I still got this chapter in. Even though I put it off until the last minute. I'm sorry, I just procrastinate a lot. But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, don't forget to favorite or review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good this time. It's been a bad week and when I started to write this chapter I was having a hard time focusing. Things just kept getting worse and worse over the week. And awful and sad things began piling up each day. I know I never have my excuse for the quality of the chapters almost every week, but this time I have one… But I think I pulled through this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy…**

Magnus woke up this morning and things were quite weird. He thought he had fell asleep with Alec and when he woke up, Alec wasn't there. Magnus almost always woke up first every morning. Even if he was busy with work all night, he normally did.

Magnus proceeded to get up and look for Alec. He found Alec laying on the couch in their living room, laying quite awkwardly and uncomfortable. He knelt down next to Alec and shook his bare shoulder. "Wake up Alec…"

Alec moved from where he was laying and muttered something in his sleep and shifted so his head was buried in the cushions of the couch.

"Alec!" Magnus said loudly and shook his shoulder roughly. Alec jolted from his sleep and sat up quickly, knocking Magnus and his head's together. Alec whined and grabbed his forehead. "Ow!"

"Honey, how the hell did you get here? Why?" Magnus asked, slicking his hair back.

"I don't know…" Alec rubbed his forehead. "I remember I had to pee, but everything was dizzy and blurry, and I guess I wound up on the couch."

"Well why were you like that?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know? But my head hurts like hell right now. I feel sick." Alec rubbed his stomach. "I feel like I'm going through a hangover."

"Well I didn't see you drink last night." Magnus shook his head. "You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not. I don't drink often. Especially not at random times like yesterday." Alec complained. Magnus just shook his head again and Alec abruptly got out of his seat on the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Before Magnus could make it to the bathroom Alec had locked the door and Magnus could here Alec gag and throw up into the toilet. Eventually Alec emerged from the bathroom looking green and rubbing his stomach. Magnus brought him to the kitchen and gave him some pills to help his headache and sickness.

"This is weird." Alec said from a bar stool in the kitchen. "I swear this feels like a hangover. I didn't drink any alcohol last night. You didn't give me any did you?" Alec looked questionably at Magnus and pointed a suspicious finger at him.

"No! Of course not!" Magnus raised his hands. "I don't have any reasons to get you drunk!"

Alec just raised an eyebrow at him and drank a bottle of water he was holding. Magnus sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

"I promise I didn't get you drunk…" he rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Alec threw his hands in the air.

"Does your water taste funny?" Magnus asked and took a gulp of Alec's water. Alec snatched the bottle back from Magnus.

"It tastes like water." Alec shrugged, taking another drink of the intoxicated water.

Magnus took the bottle away from Alec again and drank all the water left in the bottle. Magnus changed the subject quickly. "I have a great idea for a prank."

Isabelle and Simon walked out of the apartment and walked toward their car and headed to a local store to get some supplies they would need for a prank on Magnus and Alec.

They were planning on making a fake body and put it in a body bag and tie it together. So hopefully they will be able to sneak in the body and get away without being caught. It's probably not a good idea since its noon and Magnus and Alec are probably up.

They bought the supplies they needed and readied the body in the car. They stuffed the bag with a fake body and head so when they opened the bag, even then they wouldn't be sure if it was fake or not. They tied rope around the body and then put it in the body bag and zipped it up.

They headed to Alec and Magnus' flat quickly and upon their thinking they decided they would get in the flat through a window. But that was a very bad idea considering Magnus lived on the second floor.

Simon lifted Isabelle up to one of the opened windows and she climbed through it, just barely reaching the windows height.

Isabelle was unluckily though, the one window they picked entered into the living room and she saw Magnus and Alec. Alec was on the floor asleep, and Magnus was hanging halfway off of the couch asleep. They looked like they both feel asleep drunk.

Isabelle sighed in relief and Simon handed up the body bag that was very light luckily. Isabelle took the bag and placed it next to Alec. Simon threw up a bottle of fake blood and Isabelle put a trial of blood on the floor and put some on the fake body in the bag.

This prank wasn't very time consuming and Isabelle was already heading towards the window in less than a few minutes. That is until, Magnus woke up.

"Oh, hey… uh… Isabelle!" Magnus slurred and opened his eyes slightly.

"Shit, he really is drunk." Isabelle whispered to herself. "Hey Magnus, look I was just leaving you can just go back to sleep…" Isabelle walked up to him.

"I'm so tired but I've been sleeping for like… Twelve hours…" Magnus nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna… Go back to sleep…"

Magnus closed his eyes the rest of the way and was quickly back to sleep in his drunken state.

Isabelle quickly headed out of the window and back to Simon. "What happened, I thought I saw you head back over here but you stopped and went back?" Simon looked at her questionably.

"Magnus and Alec were drunk and Magnus woke up. He started talking to me a little, but then he just fell back asleep." Isabelle sighed. "I didn't get caught, necessarily…"

Simon just shook his head and they headed back to their car and went home. Hoping Magnus doesn't recall Isabelle being there when he wakes back up.

Alec didn't remember much that morning. He remembered talking with Magnus and waking up from a drunken state that shouldn't have happened considering he didn't consume any alcohol. They had went into the living room, and suddenly they both had gotten very dizzy and tired. Then it was like they both had drunken alcohol and were now drunk, then passing out in the living room.

Alec did remember passing out in the living room. On the couch. But now he was laying on the wooden floor of the living room, cuddling something in his arms. There was something staining his clothes, something wet on the floor where he was laying

When he opened his eyes he knew it wasn't Magnus his arms were around, but a bulky bag, the size of a human. After sitting up and looking at the questionable thing, he then realized exactly what it was. So he proceeded to scream loudly.

"Magnus! What in the hell happened?!" He screamed. There was a red liquid laying around him, and staining one side of his clothes.

Magnus woke up groggily and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a fucking dead body in the middle of the floor!" he screamed. "And I cuddled it." He added quietly.

Magnus looked to the right of Alec and saw the black bag lying next to him. "What the hell?"

Alec jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor and jumped into Magnus' lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "We killed someone!"

Magnus calmed his frightened boyfriend and brought him off of his lap and sat him next to the seat next to him. "It's probably just a prank. How did we both wind up passing out in here this time?"

"I don't know? I just want to know why the hell there is a body bag lying on the floor currently!" Alec yelled.

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Magnus stood up and walked over to the body bag on the floor, a coating of blood around it. Magnus somewhat hesitantly unzipped the bag and what was inside startled him.

"What the-!" Magnus jumped away and hugged Alec.

"Please tell me you're joking…" Alec looked at him hopefully. Unfortunately Magnus gave him a worried look and put his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

"It didn't look fake to me…" Magnus muttered. "You go look."

"No!" Alec screamed. "I'm not going to look at the dead body!"

"But make sure… I already checked. Maybe I was wrong…" Magnus looked over at the slightly opened bag.

Alec bravely stood up and grabbed an umbrella from the corner of the room. He walked over to the body bag slowly and nudged it with the umbrella before he looked inside. There was a face with a dead look, covered in blood. His mind screamed at him to run away but he was making sure.

Magnus watched him frightened. Alec took the umbrella and poked the man's face with the umbrella. Alec screamed bloody murder before Magnus could realize what happened and he ran over to Magnus and jumped in his lap again.

When his poked the man's face, his head rolled off of his body and onto the floor. Magnus laughed suddenly and Alec looked at him shocked. "Why are you laughing?!"

Magnus continued to laugh loudly and Alec scooted over to his spot on the couch and continued look at Magnus angrily.

"Magnus!" He yelled.

"It-its fake Alec!" Magnus laughed.

"What?" Alec looked over at the body bag and saw that the head that was laying on the floor, was indeed fake. "What the-"

"You were so scared…" Magnus laughed.

"Did you do this?" Alec asked astonished.

"No, but whoever did just made my day." Magnus wiped his eyes and stood up with Alec, wrapping his arms around him.

"This isn't funny…" Alec pouted.

"Aw…" Magnus laughed as Alec blushed. "It's okay, there are no dead bodies in the flat. I swear." Magnus kissed him on the cheek.

Magnus snapped away the mess and sat back down on the couch with Alec. They were now more focused on the migraines they were both suffering. "Maybe I'm sick, my head is killing me again, and I think I might throw up again." Alec's hand hovered over his mouth.

"Maybe you're pregnant…" Magnus said, and Alec laughed.

"Right… not possible, for two major reasons." Alec stuck up one finger. "One: We are both men, and two:" he stuck up a second finger. "Warlocks are sterile."

"I was just joking." Magnus laughed, feeling sickness come over him. "I'm going to throw up to. Did you get me sick or something?"

"No! I've been perfectly fine!" Alec complained. "What the hell is going on?"

Tessa and Maryse saw the perfect moment to prank Simon and Isabelle when they saw them head out of Clary's apartment.

They entered the apartment and Tessa decided that they would put a spell on all of the doors in the apartment so that when you walked through them, you would just be walking into the same room.

Tessa decided to do this to all of the doors, except the front door that goes to the living room. Fortunately the kitchen had no door, so they don't have to worry about food. But until they took off the spell, they would be sleeping on the couch, and there was no bathroom.

It only took Tessa five minutes and they were already heading out of the door and when they proceeded down the stairs, they could hear Isabelle and Simon's voice's coming up the stairs.

Tessa took a quick decision and changed into Clary, and rushed Maryse back up the stairs to a higher floor than they were going.

"Oh hey Clary." Simon greeted her.

"Hi." Tessa said, having no idea who this was. "Hi Iz."

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked questionably.

"Oh, just grabbing some canvases and paints." Tessa said quickly.

The couple looked down at Clary's hands, noticing she had none of those items in her hands. "I was just heading up there, but then I heard your voices and decided to come and meet you."

"Okay. You're disqualified, so that means that no pranks are waiting for us up there, are there?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, no!" Tessa joked.

Luckily Tessa's act was believable and they walked upstairs and Tessa entered the apartment and she walked over to what looked like an open study. Full of bookshelves two art easels and a few sofa chairs.

Tessa just grabbed some paint brushes and paint and decided she would just leave with that.

"I thought you needed some canvases." Isabelle asked as she was about to leave.

"Oh, looks like we are out. I'll probably just pick up some when I head back to the institute." Tessa said.

"Okay, would you like to have lunch with us here Clary?" Simon asked.

"Oh, sorry but I'm going out to eat with Jace here in a few." Tessa excused herself.

"Okay, well see you later then." Simon said.

"Bye Clary." Isabelle waved.

"Bye…" Tessa said quickly and left the apartment.

Tessa changed back to herself and quickly grabbed Maryse and they fled the apartment building quickly.

"Did Clary seem strange to you?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah…" Simon said. "There's probably a prank sitting in here waiting for us… Somewhere."

"I hope not…" Isabelle sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah me to." Simon sighed walking off. "I'll be right back."

"K…" Isabelle sighed and turned on the TV. Isabelle looked over the channels and heard Simon shout suddenly.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"What did she do?" Isabelle asked, getting up from the couch.

"I don't have any idea how Clary managed to do this in the first place." Simon said startled.

"What?" Isabelle asked, finding him standing in front of the one of the bedroom doors.

"Watch, I was going to go to the bathroom." Simon opened Jocelynn's bedroom door and stepped through it. "And now I'm over here!" Simon shouted from in front of the bathroom doorway.

Isabelle looked at him weird. "No way…" Isabelle opened the bedroom door and walked through it, bringing her though the exit of the bathroom, all the way across the living room.

Isabelle looked around her startled. "How? She couldn't have done this?"

"This wasn't Clary. It's probably one of the warlocks." Simon said.

"Well both teams left have one warlock, which one is it?"

"I don't know… It wasn't Magnus and Alec was it?" Simon said.

"Well, I don't think that that was Clary in the hallway we saw a minute ago." Isabelle stated. "It was Tessa and my mother."

**Chapter nine is finished. Yay. I hope you liked it. I was having trouble typing it. So if it seems shorter or different, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. Life sucks right now and I just want to do nothing. But I knew I had to get this new chapter done, and I did it! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to favorite/follow/review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm SOOOO sorry! I worried this wouldn't be done in time. It's only a day late! I'm sorry! This chapter, is a lot shorter than normal and I'm very sorry. I had a performance this weekend at a basketball game, because I'm a major band geek. I normally write on the weekends and since I had that game to be at, it took away a lot of my time. But enough of my rambling and apologizes, sorry but it's what I must do. Here's your new chapter.**

Tessa and Maryse were in the Institute, sitting in the library, shifting through textbooks. "What did you specifically need?" Maryse asked as they browsed through the books.

"Just a good book, one that will have helpful things for an amazing prank idea." Tessa said and tossed a book onto the pile that was building higher and higher as they searched. "We'll use it when we really need it…"

Maryse just nodded her head, picking up a heavy warlock spell book and gazed over the pages. Suddenly her eyes caught a spell listed on the page and she stopped turning the pages and examined the spell. "What about this Tess?" She asked carrying the book toward her friend.

Tessa looked at the book and to where Maryse pointed with her finger. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled. "Perfect."

Isabelle and Simon sat on the couch, pondering on what to do in anger. They couldn't get in any room in the apartment, except exit the front door. They were stuck. Isabelle eventually convinced Simon that they should just prank them back, so they switch back the spell, but they couldn't think of what to do that would really convince the other team to take back their prank.

"What if we get Jace and Clary in on it?" Simon asked.

"Hmm…" Isabelle rested her head in her hand and thought. "Well what exactly are we going to do?"

"How about we get them to distract them, and we'll play and put as many pranks in the house as we can." Simon shrugged.

Isabelle put on a wicked grin and looked over at Simon. "Let's get started now," She stood up. "But first we have to get Clary and Jace."

Clary and Jace walked up the apartment buildings steps and knocked on the apartment door. Once the door opened Isabelle's face appeared from behind the door with a cheesy grin and she brought them through the door quickly. She made them sit down on the couch in the living room and Simon walked from the open kitchen and sat across from them.

"What do you need us for?" Jace asked impatiently. It was late in the day and it was dark outside.

"Well, we need your help on playing a big prank on Maryse and Tessa." Isabelle spoke. "We have a ton of pranks planned out, some small, and some big. Tomorrow we need you guys to help distract Maryse and Tessa. Please help us!"

"Why are you so out to get them all of a sudden?" Clary asked.

"Well, we found Tessa here, disguised as you the other day," Isabelle pointed at Clary. "And, she put a spell on all of the doors here, so…" Isabelle stood up. "Come here."

Isabelle stood up with Simon and Clary and Jace followed them. They walked over to the bathroom door. "Go through this door." Simon pointed at the door.

"The bathroom?" Clary asked in question. Isabelle and Simon just nodded. Clary and Jace walked through the door, and the same thing happened. As they walked through the door they weren't in the bathroom but to another door to the living room.

"What the hell?" Jace said surprised. Clary just had a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah…" Isabelle sighed. "So will you please help us?" Isabelle pleaded.

Clary and Jace looked at each other and then back at the pleading couple. "Gladly."

The next day Isabelle and Simon waited outside the Institute impatiently. They were crouched behind two shrubs as they saw Tessa and Maryse leave the apartment and get into a car with Jace and Clary. Once the car pulled out of the driveway and down the street, out of sight, Isabelle and Simon were in the Institute. Since Simon was a vampire, he wasn't able to get in the Institute. So he was setting up pranks around the Institute and Isabelle was placing their pranks on the inside of the Institute.

Inside Isabelle was setting up small pranks that wouldn't be noticed as quickly and some pranks that would be noticed immediately. There were nearly twenty pranks or more setting around the house.

There were only a few pranks going on outside. There may even be some that they won't ever find unless they go outside. Simon was finished before Isabelle and soon she was walking outside of the front doors with an evil grin. They walked away from the Institute and back drove to the apartment.

They had left just in time, upon seeing Clary and Jace driving down the road as they were driving back to the apartment. Luckily Maryse and Tessa didn't notice them, but Clary and Jace nearly gave it away when they got a worried look on their face once they spotted them. Simon and Isabelle got back without getting caught or spotted and waited to hear from Jace and Clary, on how the pranks would be going.

Tessa and Maryse were being drove back to the Institute with Jace and Clary. They took them out to Taki's and were discussing some things they could do to help out with pranks for Tessa and Maryse. When they pulled up into the drive way they walked up the steps.

Maryse nearly fell on her way up the front steps but she grabbed the railing in time before she fell, also with the help of Tessa behind her. Clary and Jace were standing behind them, at the bottom of the steps.

Maryse opened the front door and suddenly blue paint fell and doused her in the colorful liquid. Tessa was standing behind her in shock, almost getting blue paint on her clothes and stared at a very angered Maryse.

"What the hell?" Maryse yelled. "Who did this?!" Maryse stormed down the hall and into the bathroom when, once she opened the door a bucket of pink paint fell, mixing with the blue on her skin and clothes. Maryse let out a frustrated scream and wiped at her eyes, smearing the mixed paints. She looked at herself in the mirror in frustration. She quickly changed and took a shower, washing the paint off of her skin and out of her hair.

Soon she stormed to Tessa who was standing in the kitchen. Tessa was rummaging through the kitchen and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and poured a glass. When Tessa saw Maryse she smiled and giggled. Jace and Clary were sitting at the dining room table and were smirking.

"Did you do that?!" Maryse said sternly.

"How could we have done it?" Jace laughed. "We were with you all day."

Tessa giggled and picked up her glass. "Yeah, it was probably Isabelle and Simon, you know… Since Magnus and Alec haven't really been able to pull pranks." Tessa took a drink and immediately spit it out all over the floor, gaging. "What the-!" She yelled.

Maryse was laughing along with Jace and Clary. "Not so funny now, huh?" Maryse giggled.

"What is this?" She stared astonished at the glass. "It tastes disgusting, yet familiar. Like a food but in drink form…"

"That's gross…" Maryse frown disgustedly.

"What else did they do to this house?" Tessa looked around wearily. Suddenly Church walked into the kitchen and he had a purple streak running through the back of his fur. "Well except that." She pointed at Church and laughed.

Tessa left the kitchen for a moment to get something from upstairs. As she walked up the stairs she looked around her surroundings wearily. Once she was up the last step she was tripped by a barley invisible trip wire, and tumbled back down the stairs. Everyone came running near the staircase and saw Tessa sprawled out on the floor, clutching her sides in pain, letting out a painful groan from her throat. "Whhhy…""I'm going to kill those kids!" She waved her fist in the air and stood up, walking just a little more carefully up the stairs and walking over the wire a top of the stairs. She walked slowly down the hall and opened her door, not looking up, a bucket of spiders poured down and she screamed as the eight legged creatures poured from the bucket. Everyone ran up the stairs to see what else had happened to Tessa, and Maryse squealed upon seeing the spiders crawling on the floor. Jace and Clary laughed at them again.

"What else is in this house?!" Tessa screamed in fear and curiosity.

Last night Magnus and Alec threw away the fake body that was placed in the flat. There was a suspicious glare from one of Magnus' neighbors as they did so, but other than that, nobody had seen them. They headed upstairs to clean off the floor where the fake blood was and then cleaned themselves up from where the blood had gotten on their clothes. The rest of that day was just a normal day. But they threw out all of the foods and drinks in the kitchen.

They were having weird suspicions that, the reason they have been getting drunk half of the time, is because someone had been pranking them. But other than getting rid of the intoxicated things, they spent a normal day together in the flat.

The next morning Magnus and Alec were heading out, in the mood to prank. They headed to a grocery store and bought different foods and items. They spent thirty minutes in the parking lot preparing the pranks so they could then simply be placed in the house without notice and time.

Soon they were heading to the Institute and to their luck, it was early in the day. Nearly five in the morning, so they only had a certain amount of time before they would be waking up. Alec placed some of the small pranks they had in the small upstairs rooms, Magnus was placing some of their pranks they had planned and ready in the kitchen.

Only a few minutes later they were done and left quickly once the sound of someone's footsteps where coming down the stairs. Quickly, Alec and Magnus left quickly, driving back to the flat, smiling upon their revenge.

Isabelle and Simon walked back up the stairs to the apartment and walked inside. They sat down on the couch and rested there for a few minutes before Simon had gotten up. "Where are you going?" Isabelle asked him.

"No where, I'll be back." Simon said, stretching before walking across the room to the bathroom.

Simon opened the door and walked inside. Isabelle rested her head on the arm rest on the couch before the bathroom door suddenly burst open. Isabelle jolted from where she was sitting to see an excited Simon. "What Simon?!" She had her hand over her chest, where her heart pounded quickly.

"Sorry." He spoke, smile fading just slightly. He beamed. "They took the spell off!"

"They did?" Isabelle said in question and stood up. She walked in the room and wasn't standing back in the living room when she walked inside like she normally expected. She looked over at Simon and smiled.

He smiled back. "Looks like our prank worked."

**Sorry, about the delay on the story! Ugh! But now that that's over, I have a question for you guys. Who would you like to win the war? I've had an idea on who it would be, but I figured I'd ask you guys for your opinions. I know a lot of people like Malec, but I know there are some fans of Sizzy, and maybe some of you may want Maryse and Tessa to win. Again, I'm very sorry about this being late. I don't feel very excited about this chapter, it just doesn't seem like a full chapter, and when I read over it, it didn't sound good to me. But it's close to finals week and I'm so busy with studying and school work. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Guess who got the flu! I'm sorry again guys, I'm really sick. And just to my luck, this all happened on my finals week. I'm such an unlucky person. Even though I'm sick, I wrote little parts here and there. Respiratory flu is its worst this with asthma. I've nearly been taken to the hospital, but I didn't and I'm very sorry about the late chapter and this chapter may be a little shorter than the others. Here's your new chapter! Enjoy!**

Maryse already had enough of the pranks. Tessa was getting a little annoyed to, but most of the pranks were found by Maryse. Almost every hour there were screams of terror and sudden discovery of the quiet lurking pranks. It was hard for them to believe that Isabelle and Simon had done all of those pranks, but Maryse walked into the bathroom to use the shower the next day and the medicine cabinet was filled with quiet crawly creatures without Maryse' knowing. And once she opened the cabinet, all the creepy crawly bugs poured from the cabinet and onto Maryse, followed by a loud scream. A loud horrified scream would alarm a nice household, but after a while of knowing there were pranks around any corner of any idea, they all knew no one was in harm's way… Well, hopefully.

Maryse stormed out of the bathroom, dusting off of her clothes of the bugs and insects. Tessa was sitting in the kitchen with Clary and Jace, and they knew eventually they would hear the angry steps of Maryse pounding down the stairs and into the kitchen entrance. Tessa looked up and saw and angered Maryse and somewhat laughed. Knowing it would anger Maryse even more, Tessa couldn't help it.

"That's IT!" She yelled, swatting at her clothes, checking to see if the bugs were gone. "We are taking that spell off of the apartment Isabelle and Simon are at, right NOW!" Maryse demanded with a stomp of her foot.

"But…" Tessa sighed, standing up from where she was sitting at the table. "It's a prank war, they will have to deal with the pranks like how we will have to deal with these." Tessa stated.

"But…" Maryse sighed angrily. "If we take away that spell, then maybe they will rid away all of these pranks that lurk around EVERY corner!" Maryse' voice raised.

"I highly doubt that they would do that…" Tessa sighed with a frown. Maryse fuming around the house as a prank went off almost three times per hour made things not be serious. It was hard to rid a smile from your face when your friend suddenly opens a cabinet in the kitchen and blue paint exploded from the shelves.

Maryse stomped her feet on her way out of the kitchen in anger and headed back up to take the shower she had planned to take. This time she was very cautious with her surroundings. She even checked in the shower head, where Tessa's shower had dissolvable cool-aid stuck in the shower head, dousing Tessa in the red flavored beverage. To her luck there was nothing in there and she was able to take her shower.

Once she was out of her shower, she slowly walked into her room and got dressed, no pranks going off. Maryse repeated the slow process of walking and checking her every step all the way back down to the kitchen where Jace, Clary, and Tessa were still talking.

They each smiled at Maryse when she sat down at the table. "I took the spell off last night," Tessa sighed. "I was just messing with you."

Maryse thanked Tessa with a smile and rested her head against the cool wooden table, sighing. She already had ideas of what they were doing next. And she knows they will be pranking Simon and Isabelle next.

Simon and Isabelle had gotten a text from Clary and Jace before they even reached the apartment door. Maryse had walked through the front door where a bucket of blue paint was sitting above the door. They then found she had also fell for the one in the bathroom, and many others. It was too bad they couldn't see it. But since it was torturing the two, they were constantly smiling of how their reactions would be for the pranks.

They even got some messages on some pranks that Jace and Clary didn't know they were doing. They had informed the two of what pranks they would be sitting around the house and where. But some of them weren't theirs. It seems as if someone had targeted Maryse and Tessa as well. Considering they had dyed Church's fur, it was likely to be Magnus and Alec.

Isabelle and Simon called Jace and Clary the day after the pranks were set, and asked them if they wanted to meet out for lunch, and talk about the new pranks they had planned.

Magnus and Alec were headed to get some more supplies to prank the other couple. Once they were done getting the things they needed they headed to Clary's apartment where Simon and Isabelle were staying. Clary and Jace had texted them earlier that they were leaving with Isabelle and Simon for a few. They had asked Clary and Jace earlier that day if they would help out with some pranks on the other couples. They obliged and now that they had those two to help notify them if they had time to prank, they would surly do it.

So Alec and Magnus were nearly running up the steps of the apartment building and dashed through the front door. First they replaced all of the light bulbs with multi colored ones all around the house. Magnus was adding coats of glitter to the walls, floor and some furniture. They dyed the white furniture a multi colored mess and did the same to the bedrooms. They took food coloring and stuck them in shower heads and all of the faucets.

Soon they were done, throwing away all of the evidence and left the apartment in the perfect time. And not soon after they left, Isabelle and Simon were heading back up to the apartment.

It was a surprise to Simon and Isabelle at first. But they soon knew exactly who done it and were planning revenge. When Simon and Isabelle walked up the steps to the apartment they were smiling. But once they opened the door, they turned into shocked expressions.

They first saw all the glitter. I was everywhere. You couldn't see one speck of the wooden floor, as well as the simple white walls in the room. And then upon turning on the light switch, the glitter shined in rainbow as all of the light were assortments of color. Isabelle and Simon were very shocked at the sight of the apartment. The couches and loveseats were dyed in rainbow tie-dye. Everything was rainbow, and they didn't know how to fix it.

Simon went to the sink in the kitchen, filling a pitcher with water, but once the water came out, it was blue. So he then went into the bathroom where the sinks water was purple, the bathtub was pink, and shower green.

Simon walked into the living room with a groan and pressed his hands to his eyes. Isabelle laughed and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he sat down on the couch. "What are we going to do?" Simon groaned again, throwing his back against the backrest of the multi colored sofa.

Isabelle sat up with a smirk and evil grin. "We are going to get revenge."

**I honestly don't think this chapter was too bad, but it didn't seem like much really happened. I hope you liked it though. I'm trying re4ally hard with this chapter, and since I'm sick it's just torturing me… A bunch of stuff just keeps getting in the way right now and I hate to start with excuses on how the chapter is bad. But I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I will try and get better at updating on time! So I hope you liked it and there WILL be a new chapter next week on time! : ) **


End file.
